Ash's First
by Neo Namco
Summary: Ash reveals at his Poke'mon Master press conference that he's a virgin, provoking many of his female friends to compete against one another to be his first and take his innocence.
1. Ash Is A Virgin

****

Ashs First

(the following story is a guy's fantasy come true, but with a twist.)

(rated M for…language, nudity, fondling, hot scenes, lemon moments, etc.)

* * *

Ash stood in the middle of a battle field in a stadium with people filled to capacity. There were flashes going off all around him. His fans cheered and chanted for him, honoring his latest victory. Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu close to him.

"We did it, Pikachu. You made my dream come true." he kissed his best poke'mon/friend all over the top of his head and then on the mouth.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu but a hand on the back of his head and blushed.

The two were soon swarmed and surrounded by people from the media, taking pictures, filming him, and asking questions.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum. How does it feel to become the newest Poke'mon Master?"

"It's indescribable" he said, getting emotional "It's a feeling I've never felt before. And no one will ever be able to take this away from me."

He was soon rushed to the media room for his press conference, regarding his Poke'mon Master victory and permanent spot in history. He was situated behind the podium, and microphones, ready to answer questions.

The entire world was watching him speak about having his dream come true. In Pallet Town, Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum held hands as they watched with pride, along with Tracy and several of Ash's poke'mon.

Misty watched from her gym in Cerulean City. "Way to go, Ash. You deserved this more than anyone."

May and Max also had the tube on, watching with excitement and joy. "He did it-he did it-he did it!" they chanted while jumping up and down.

Dawn watched the conference from her room, popping open some champagne to celebrate with her friend. "Here's to you, Ash."

Meanwhile a less than successful trio also watched their enemy from the T.V screens in a sports bar while getting liquored up. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Jessie sniffled "That's our Ash."

"Yeah!" Meowth shouted while standing on the bar counter. "Without us he'd be nothing. We personally gave dat twoip tons of unwanted experience and adventures." he bragged.

Back to the press conference… "and that's how I was able to think fast enough to order Pikachu to use that final electric attack to get me the victory." Ash finished answering a question.

"Hey, Mr. Ketchum, to your right. I'm Steve Lester, Dark Town Sports. What are you going to do now that you've defeated everyone and have the highest honor that comes with being a poke'mon trainer?"

"Um…" Ash thought about it "I think I'm gonna take a vacation and then maybe open up my own gym in the future."

"Ash, to your left. Robert Reyes, 'Sweet Life Magazine' Cherrygroove City. What do you think this latest title is going to do for your sex life?" Robert asked.

Ash chuckled nervously "I don't know…I'm hoping it will improve it drastically." this caused the media to all share a laugh with him. "especially since I'm a virgin. I've never even seen a naked woman."

Someone in a suit quickly approached him and leaned in with a whisper "Ash, this is being broadcast in many regions and countries around the world. Keep your answers family rated."

"Oh. Sorry." Ash blushed with a grin. "next question…"

As soon as Ash said he was a virgin, the ears of all his female friends watching, perked right up.

"Virgin?" Misty, May, Dawn, Jessie, and many many other girls he's made friends with questioned in unison.

'How embarrassing.' Tracy thought 'he's never conquered pussy before?'

Ash's female viewers, fans, friends licked their lips as Ash's press conference came to a close and was handed the Poke'mon Master trophy by the commissioner of battling.

* * *

After a night of partying and drinking champagne, Ash woke up in his old childhood bed in Pallet Town. "Huh? How did I get here?" after using the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen with a hand on his forehead, dressed in his sleeping pajamas with poke'balls on them. "What happened last night?"

"Gooood morning, sweetie." his mom greeted him "you partied a little too hardy last night. But that's okay. You deserve it. You're world famous." she gave her son a hug and a kiss.

"The last thing I remember is chugging down some liquid."

"Well I made you a big poke'mon master breakfast, with coffee. Eat up, honey." she sat him down at the table in front of his food.

"Thanks, mom!" he quickly dug into his food like a starved mad man, devouring everything on his plate and in the coffee cup.

Pikachu soon appeared after running down the hall after hearing the sound of the ketchup being opened. Ash poured his buddy a squirt on a plate.

"Okay, baby. I'm heading out now." Delia put her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Where are you going, Mom?"

"We had this conversation last night…oh that's right. You were drunk. I'm going to a Garden Expo in Saffron City. So I'll be gone for about a week. Which means you get the entire house to your self. So if you have some more parties…please make sure Mr. Mime cleans up before I get home."

"Okay, mom." Ash kissed his mom on the cheek and watched her walk out the door.

About half an hour later, Ash and Pikachu found them selves on the couch, watching television, having left their empty plates on the table. "Ah, this is the life, Pikachu." he clapped his hands twice.

Mr. Mime walked into the living room and crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "Mime?"

"Mr. Mime, would you please wash my dirty dishes and fetch me one of those champagne bottles from the fridge. Thanks." he high fived Pikachu.

"Mime mime mime." the poke'mon said unenthusiastically.

"How can life get any better?" Ash asked. When suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it-I'll get it!" he leaped over the couch and ran to the door and opened it. His smile turned into a 'jaw-drop' "Misty?"

Misty stood there with a smile, wearing her older adventure outfit. The yellow top, green shorts and suspenders. Her hair was down to her mid-back. "Hi, Ash!" she wrapped her arms around the now taller Ash Ketchum. "it's soo good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." he smiled… …they still stood there in embrace "uh so do you want to come in?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" Ash moved backwards with Misty still around him. He shut the door once they were inside. "So what do you want to do?" he asked her.

Misty let go of him and smiled seductively "well actually…I had something really really special planned."

The door bell rang again. "Hold that thought." Ash opened the door to see May standing there. She jumped into Ash's arms "uh hi, May."

"Oh Ash it's so good to see you!" she shouted.

Ash closed the door, but the bell rang again right afterwards. "Uh…" he re-opened the door to see "Dawn?"

"Hi, handsome." she greeted him and gave him a hug

"Hi…" he said nervously and hugged her back. He shut the door with one hand, and then Dawn took one of his hands and slid it from her back down to her ass

"it's all your's" she whispered into his ear.

"What is?" he asked.

"My ahh-" but before Dawn could answer, the doorbell rang again. And again and again.

"Sorry about this, guys." Ash apologized with a sweat drop.

Dawn joined the other girls off to the side, all giving each other nasty looks. "He's mine." she whispered.

"Fuck you. I've known him longer." May said

"Fuck both of you. I've known him even longer." Misty angrily whispered.

Ash opened the door. But this time there were several girls standing there: Duplica, Macy(now grown up with a nice body), Lisa (the girl who had the Aipom in the 3rd movie), Gisele(the student president at the rich kid school).

"Um…hello?" Ash greeted them.

Then all four girls jumped at Ash and embraced him in a hug. Duplica and Macy fought over his upper body, while Gisele and Lisa each took one of his legs.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime watched on in utter amazement.

"Chu?"

"Mime mime" Mr. Mime shrugged his shoulders.

"Ahhhhh" Ash didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't mind being mobbed by a bunch of beautiful women, but it was just so unexpected and unfamiliar to him. "Um…hi."

"Hey, Ashy. How you doin?" Duplica asked.

Ash chuckled "Good"

"I came by to thank you, hunky." Lisa said while feeling up his leg

Ash gulped.

"You have such muscular thighs." Gisele said, feeling his left thigh.

"Thanks…" Ash smiled, and blushed.

"And you still owe me a date, Mr. Sexy." Macy reminded him.

All this female attention, their hands and breasts rubbing against his body was making the blood flow south of his stomach, and he became erect. "S-s-s-s-s-sooo…"

"All right get off of him!" Misty pulled all the girls off of Ash. "Let him breathe!"

"You stupid bitch!" Macy screamed

Then Misty wrapped her self around Ash "Let me take care of you, Ash." she licked her lips

This infuriated all of the women and they all started fighting amongst each other for hugging position with Ash.

Ash took a sigh of happiness as 7 beautiful girls fought over him.

__

To be continued...

(theres better and hotter stuff to come down the road. So stay tuned and review and let me know if I should go on)


	2. Ash Too Premature

****

Chapter 2:

Ash sat on the couch, surrounded by beautiful and apparently horny women, Misty and May each sat on one side of him. Dawn, Lisa, Gisele, Duplica, and Macy also sat on the couch. Each of the girls stared at him, with seductive smiles.

"Sooo…what's up?" Ash asked, trying to break the silence.

"Let's go on our date, Ash." Macy said.

"No no no. Ash is taking me to the bedroom to chat." Lisa said.

"Ash wants to be with a real woman." Gisele said, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Get your hand off his leg, bitch!" May swatted it away.

"Let's get out of here, Ash. So we can be alone." Misty whispered in his ear.

"Alone?" Ash asked.

"Yes. So I can make love to you…" she said softly

"Okay!" Ash shouted.

"No Ash. Don't sleep with that slut. Have sex with me." May said and kissed his neck.

"All right." Ash replied

"Ash, take me to the bedroom and mount me." Macy demanded, while pulling on his arm.

"Sure thing!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm the hottest one here, Ash." Dawn said while fondling her own breasts "I'll let you you strip me down and lick my entire body. Do what ever you want to me."

Ash's penis got harder and harder "kay…" he fantasized of licking the bare stomach and breasts of a naked Dawn.

"No fuck me, Ash!" Duplica shouted.

"With pleasure!" Ash replied happily.

"Ash, I'll ride up and down your big cock for hours." Gisele filled his head with yet another incredible thought.

"Oh my god…" Ash's pajama pants got tighter and tighter.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime looked at each other, stunned.

"You can pound my pussy as hard as you want!" Lisa screamed.

"Ahhh" Ash got up off the couch and stood up "Girls, girls. You can all have sex with me. One at a time. Or two…"

But the girls didn't look too thrilled.

"I need a lot more penises." Ash joked. But no one was laughing.

Gisele got up and wrapped her self around him "I wanna suck your dick like a straw in a milkshake"

"ka-ka-kay…" Ash placed his hands on her hips and the two kissed.

Their moment was cut short as Duplica pushed Gisele away, and wrapped her arms around Ash. "I'm all you need, Ash" she stuck her tongue in his mouth and gave him the kiss of a lifetime. Ash roamed his hands across her back, and then moved them to her ass and pushed her closer to him, feeling his crotch pressed against her stomach. He moaned.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime watched from the kitchen, eating pop corn.

Lisa pried Duplica off of Ash and licked his face.

Misty then slapped Lisa away and proceeded to make out with Ash. "I can't wait to feel your cock deep inside my pussy." she told him and kissed his neck.

"Oh god…" Ash squeezed her thigh. Then he felt a poke on the back of his neck. He turned around to see May.

She took her hand and cupped his crotch, and began rubbing his penis with her finger tips.

"Oh yes.." Ash closed his eyes.

"Do you like that, big boy?" May continued to rub his penis and kiss his lips.

"…yes…" Ash moaned as pleasure was sent through his body.

Dawn then pushed May away, and opened up her blouse, revealing her bra. "You want me, Ash." she took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Oh baby." Ash smiled as he felt Dawn's boobs.

Then Dawn pulled Ash's face into her breasts. "you can have it all you sexy beast"

"Fuck these girls, Ash. I mean don't fuck these girls." Macy pulled Ash off of Dawn and towards her. She turned around and took Ash's hands, placing them on her hips, and rubbing her ass against his crotch.

Ash moaned. He thrusted and rubbed his crotch against her round ass, dry humping her.

"Fuck me, Ash. Fuck me." Macy said, making Ash want it more and more.

"I can't take it any more!" Ash pulled down Macy's pants, preparing to fuck her. But the other girls weren't having any of this. They pushed Macy away.

"I don't think so!" Misty yelled

"Hey I was gonna fuck that!" Ash shouted.

"I'm so wet.." Duplica said, hugging Ash from behind, and moving her hands down below his stomach.

"My tight pussy is waiting for you, Ash." Lisa said while rubbing in between her legs.

Dawn got in between Duplica and Ash, and then pushed him against a wall. She put her hands on his head and kissed him. Ash put his hands on her ass, and then slid them down, and moved them below her skirt.

"That slut has herpes, Ash." May turned him towards her. She pulls his shirt off him, and proceedes to kiss his chest.

"And she has aids" Misty pulled Ash towards her and kissed him. And then she pushed him on to the couch and got on top of him, she rubbed his bulging crotch with her ass as she kissed his neck.

"Oh…oh yes…no…ohhhh nooooo." Ash moaned and groaned and then he started panting.

Misty stopped. "Did you just cum?"

"uh…." Ash didn't want to answer

"Errr" she got off him and walked away. All the girls sighed and did the same.

"Sorry…" Ash blushed, and then crossed his arms in anger.

__

To be continued…

(trust me there's more to CUM)


	3. Ash's Beautiful Morning

**Chapter 3:**

__

I'm sad to say that I got an anonymous review from someone saying the story's quality and humor was non-existent in the previous 2 chapter's because the characters were "portrayed out of character". my answer to that is simple: this is a fanfic. I'm trying to portray a guy's fantasy come true. I purposely made them out of character for the sake of what this story is. And the humor lies in that. The characters aren't kids anymore either. I picture them around the age of 20 in this fic, so just enjoy what's there and laugh at the fact that Ash is being mobbed by a bunch of girls that want to sleep with him and he can't get a word(or something else) in edge wise. SO FUCKING ENJOY THIS SMUT!(and thank you to those you were able to understand and grasp everything already)

* * *

Even though Ash Ketchum, world famous poke'mon master, was in a house with 7 beautiful women that wanted to have sex with him, he slept in his bed alone with the exception of Pikachu who lay on the pillow next to his head. He began to toss and turn, abruptly ending Pikachu's snooze.

"Pi…?" Pikachu opened his eyes and watched his master's uncomfortable tossing.

Then Ash awoken and sat straight up in bed "Nooo!" he looked around and realized where he was. He sighed "I had a dream that I was acting out of character, along with everyone I know and hold dear."

"Pi Chu?"

"Yea you too, Pikachu." Ash pet his buddy on the head and got outta bed to use the bathroom. After he was finished and got washed up, he walked out of the bathroom and realized that he'd been wearing the same pajamas for quite some time. "I better change."

He walked across the hall from the bathroom to the bedroom. He followed his short journey up with a trip to his dresser, where he pulled out the clothes he wanted and set them on the bed. Then he pulled off his white wife beater's, followed by his pajama pants and his Pikachu boxer's. He was 100 percent completely naked. And vulnerable to female attack…

"Hmm. Maybe I should take a shower first." he said, seemingly forgetting about the angry and horny mob of women in his home. He picked up his clothes and carried them out of his room and into the bathroom. He sat his clothes on the toilet seat and jumped into the shower. He turned on the warm water and let it spray down at his nude body.

He washed his body with soap and then focused on his hair. He washed his hair of the shampoo thoroughly and then reached for a towel on the rack. He dried his pectorial muscles which had come full circle in his age development. He dried his arms, then his stomach. Then he carefully dried his "man" region, followed by his legs. And then he dried up and down the back of his body.

After drying off, and brushing his teeth…and then using an electric razor to shave his face, he got dressed. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts, the perfect summer outfit(in his opinion) Then he walked back to his room "It's a beautiful morning, Pikachu! The sun is shining, the bird type poke'mon are chirping and the beedrill swarms are buzzing." he said opening his window, noticing that a beedrill swarm moved into one of the trees in his neighbor's yard.

His neighbor was out in the yard trying to get rid of the swarm using a shovel. "Get off my property you stupid wasps!" he swung his shovel wildly at them.

"Careful, Bryan." Ash said from his window. "You don't want to get stung by one of those."

"How do you know? Are you psychic?" then Bryan laughed his ass off "man I'm funny." but his happiness was ended as an angry beedrill stung him right in the behind. "fuuuuuuuucckkkkk!"

"Ouch." Ash quickly closed his window and resumed his beautiful morning. "What do you want to do today, Pikachu?" he asked with a big smile.

"Chu. Pikachu pika pikachu pi pi pika pikachu chu." Pikachu answered.

"Um…you say you wanna play Halo?" Ash asked happily.

"Pi." Pikachu shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Come on I'll race you to the living room." Ash said and was about to open his door when he remembered something. "Wait a second…there's a bunch of hot horny girls in my house…how'd I forget a thing like that. Forget Halo. I'll race you to the nearest cock pit!" he opened his door fast in excitement and accidentally stubbed his toe on the bottom of the door.

"Ah fuck!" he fell to his butt and held his toe. "Damn it this is no time to be hurt. There's girls to fuck." he told him self, and then he crawled on his hands and knees out the door, and down the hall to the living room, being followed by Pikachu who was trying to contain his laughter, with his paws over his mouth.

"Oh girls…!" Ash called. But he didn't get an answer. "Where'd they all go?" he wondered. He sighed and then thought that maybe it was all a dream. "My life sucks" he said leaning against a mantle that displayed his poke'mon master trophy, overflowing with tons of cash in the top of it. "Oh well. Breakfast time!"

Ash made Mr. Mime make him a less than enthusiastic breakfast. But before he could finish it, the front door was flung open. "Ahhh!" Ash shrieked.

Misty walked in holding several bags, followed by May, Dawn, Macy, Duplica, Macy, and Gisele all carrying bags and living supplies them selves.

"Um, what's going on?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"We're moving in!" Macy exclaimed.

"Moving in?" Ash asked.

"We're staying as long as we need to until your virginity is gone." Gisele explained.

The girls all moved their belongings to the part of the house they planned on sleeping. Ash watched as they disappeared down the hall.

"I better eat fast." he said and sped up the eating process. "there's no time for seconds today, Mr. Mime." he told him.

Mr. Mime turned away from the stove where he cooked "Pff. Mime mime." Mr. Mime turned off the oven and walked away.

Ash paused to get a drink when suddenly another girl appeared in front of him. It was Lisa. "Hi…"

"Hey, handsome." she dropped her bags on the floor. "wouldn't you rather eat that food off my stomach?" she asked.

"That would be pretty cool." Ash said, and watched as she removed her top.

Lisa wore a red bra, supporting her 33 C's. and a sparkly belly button ring. "What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"uh…uh…uh…" Ash was too stunned to talk. He just stared at her sexy flat stomach and round beautiful tits while repeating "uh" over and over again.

Lisa took the syrup and began slowly licking the bottle with her tongue. She licked it all over, making Ash's penis as hard as it could be. Then she moved Ash's plate out of the way. She followed up by getting on to his lap.

He could feel her bottom pressed against his cock "Eggs!" he finally answered.

Lisa raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss him. She planted her lips on his and he kissed back. Then she leaned back and crawled on to the table on her back, still holding the syrup bottle..she spread her legs in front of him.

Ash could see her camel toe in her tight spandex "Pus…sy." he drooled while gazing hypnotically at the area all men hold sacred.

Lisa opened the syrup bottle, and slowly squeezed it out all over her stomach as she lay flat down on her back. "come and get it."

Ash immediately scooted his chair forward. He put his hands on her hips, and moved his head down to her stomach. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked away at the syrup that covered her. "Mmm…stomach"

Lisa closed her eyes and put her hands on the back of his head. She moaned as Ash licked and sucked on her stomach. As he licked away, Lisa squeezed some more syrup on to the top of her breasts, which ran down her bra and on to the table.

Mr. Mime watched from a distance and shook his head. "Mime." he wasn't very happy about having to clean up this mess when they were finished. And he knew there was more to cum…

Ash finished licking all the syrup, and then kissed his way up to her breasts. He sucked on them with pleasure, devouring all the syrup that hugged her firm breasts. Then the two kissed, and wrestled with their tongues.

Pikachu walked into the kitchen and his jaw dropped when he saw Ash on top of some girl on the table, passionately making out.

Lisa turned her head, making Ash focus on her neck. He sucked on her neck, while using his left hand to squeeze her breast. "It's time for the main course." she said and gently pushed him off of her.

She pushed down her spandex shorts until they were completely off. Ash slid his fingers beneath her red panties on her hips, and was about to slide them down her legs when he was rudely interrupted.

"A-hem!" Misty and the other girls appeared in the kitchen, looking very upset.

"What do you think you're doing?" May asked angrily.

"Go away you stupid sluts. He chose me." Lisa said, now sitting up right on the table. "ignore these clowns, Ash." she pulled his face to her's and they kissed.

"Oh no you don't!" Duplica yelled and pulled Ash away from her. "not in my house."

"But this is my house…" Ash reminded her.

"Not anymore." she replied "so stay away from Lisa."

"But. I wanna have sexxxx." Ash whined.

"Then you can have sex with me." Duplica took Ash's hand and placed it in between her legs, making him grin.

"Hey leave him alone. He doesn't want to have sex with you!" Macy tackled Duplica to the floor and double slapped her.

"yes I do…" Ash said quietly, disappointed.

It wasn't long before all the girls were in an all out cat fight, slapping, punching, biting, kicking, and scratching each other.

"Girls, stop. You'll ruin your bodies." Ash said, with a sweat drop. Then he looked down and realized he still had a boner. He then snuck off, walking like a penguin to his bedroom.

He shut the door behind him and locked the door. Then he removed his boxers and immediately grabbed his throbbing penis and massaged it til he was relieved. He fell back in his bed with a smile and sighed. Sweat ran down his face.

"What am I gonna do? All this pussy around and I still gotta do it my self." he picked up his cell phone and called up one of his friends to ask for help.

Brock sat in front of his lap top in his bedroom…getting off to some steamy pictures of naked women when his cell phone started ringing. The ring tone was "We are the champions" by Queen.

"Yello?"

"Hey Brocko."

"Ash? What's up buddy?"

"I need your help."

"What's up?" Brock asked while continuing to jerk off.

"I need you to come to my house." Ash answered.

"What for?"

"There's a bunch of girls here that want to have sex with me and I need your help to control them." Ash replied.

Brock stopped stroking him self, as this stunned him "what's the problem again?"

"They all want to have sex with me and wont let any of the other girls touch me. It's all one big cock tease." he explained.

"Perhaps another man in the house might split their attention. I'm on my fucking way! Don't get started without me!" he yelled and hung up the phone.

"But they only want…" Ash realized the conversation was over "…me…" he put his phone away and got dressed back up. Then he realized his bedroom was filled with all the bags and supplies that the girls brought over. "this sucks." he sighed.

He collected him self and got up off the bed. He opened the door to see the seven beauties grinning at him. He gulped and waved.

"Ready for more?" Giselle asked.

"Actually…I just came a little while ago. I'm pretty tired." Ash replied with a blush.

The girls all fell over anime style. "Stop doing that!" Misty yelled.

"Sorry. But I can't wait forever. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." he explained.

"I don't care!" Dawn screamed.

"How about we watch some T.V?" Ash suggested.

This made several girls sigh, other's cross their arms, other's lower their heads. They were all traumatically disappointed.

"I'm just gonna take a shower. I'm still sticky." Lisa said, still in her underwear. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Mr. Mime and Pikachu both watched from the end of the hall, laughing their asses off at Ash's situation.

Ash looked down the hall to see the two laughing at him. He shot a glare their way.

Mr. Mime put his hands out as if they were on a girl's hips and then thrusted back and fourth, mocking him.

"You stupid mime!" Ash ran down the hall to tackle him but was stopped dead in his tracks. He fell to the floor, feeling like he just ran into a wall. "What just happened?"

"Mime mime mime" Mr. Mime laughed.

"Light screen, Ash." a familiar MALE voice told him.

Ash looked up to see Brock standing there. "Brock! You made it. But how'd you get here so fast? Pewter City is hundreds of miles away."

"I caught an Abra and made it teleport me here." he explained, the Abra had it's arms around Brock's legs. "Thanks, buddy." he returned it to it's poke'ball. "Now. Where are the girls?" he asked with what Ash assumed was a wink.

Ash sighed. "They're around…"

Soon all the girls except Lisa walked down the hall, seeing Ash on the floor and Brock standing in front of him. "Oh great. What's Brock doing here?" May asked.

"He's gonna be staying here." Ash answered her.

"That's right, ladies. And I may be a poke'mon breeder. But I know how to fuck women too. I think." Brock told them.

"Who cares? You're not Ash. He's the poke'mon master virgin." Gisele enlightened him.

"I'm a virgin too!" Brock took her hands in his "but together we could change that."

She pulled away and slapped him across the face. "no thanks"

Then Lisa walked down the hall with a white towel wrapped around her body "well I got all the syrup out between my boobs but…whose this?" she asked, seeing Brock there.

"Hello beautiful!" he ran up to her and took HER hands in his "how would you like to take off that towel and have minutes of sex with me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nooo" she pulled away.

"What's going on?" Brock asked "why do they only want you?"

"Because I'm a poke'mon master." Ash replied.

"What? I wasted my life as a breeder?" he slunked to the floor in disappointed sadness.

The new male presence of Brock caused all the girls to gather in a circle and discuss the new situation. Their soft chit chat was inaudible to Ash and Brock who looked on and listened intently.

"Maybe they're changing their minds. And I'm the new target." Brock prayed.

"What? Hell no. those are my whores." Ash said, getting in the face of his friend.

"Not if I can help it." the two shared exchanges of gritted teeth to one another.

"We've decided!" Dawn shouted, making the two look towards her and the other girls who now stood facing them with hands on their hips.

"You want to make sweet love to me?" Brock asked, hopingly.

"No. we're gonna kill you." Macy revealed. Then she pulled a large butcher knife out from behind her back.

Brock let out a panicked shriek and Ash jumped in front of him with his arms spread "No stop! This is crazy."

Then the girls charged towards them, wielding knives, sharp finger nails, and various other household weapons.

Mr. Mime looked on in horror and Pikachu put his paws over his eyes…

_To be continued…_

.

.

**********(there's plenty of more sexy action to come so stay tuned and review. Flames are excepted, I just don't want any regarding the character's personalities because this fic isn't supposed to be an accurate reflection of these character's so let it go. Enjoy it for what it is. Geez.)**


	4. Ash's Plan

****

Chapter 4:

__

I hope your ready for some more sexy and hilarious action involving Ash and a bunch of girls who want nothing more than to get into his pants for the first time. Who would of thought that the perfect guy's fantasy come true would turn into such a disaster? Except me since I wrote it. But here's the exciting continuation from chapter 3: enjoy! And review!(or not, what ever. How else am I supposed to know how I'm doin?)

* * *

Ash stood in front of a cowering Brock with his arms spread and eyes shut tight, bracing the violence to come from the horny and ferocious weapon wielding women. Pikachu and Mr. Mime also shut their eyes…instead of using their powers to stop the action since no one was ordering them to.

BUT THEN!

The telephone started to ring and it stopped the women in their tracks. And they all started looking around, to the side, at the floor, above them to the ceiling.

Ash rolled his eyes and ran to the counter to pick up the phone. "Helllloo?" he answered.

"Hi Ash, honey!" Delia Ketchum replied.

Ash took a sigh of relief "Hi, mom."

"Are you having fun?" she asked him.

"Yeah the funnest!" he exclaimed with joy, and then looked back at the girls who stood in front of Brock with their sharp weapons. "Oh but can Brock stay over for awhile?" he asked.

"Yes of course, dear. Tell him I say hi and behave your self okay? And don't get into trouble"

"Um…okay. Sure. I'll get into other stuff instead. I love you." Ash lied…about the behaving him self part.

"I love you too, sweetie. Byyeee." she hung up.

"Phew!" Ash looked at the girls "My mom said Brock can stay. So there."

"Awwweee" the girl's groaned and sighed and put the weapons away. Then they walked into the kitchen and began digging into the cupboards and drawers and the refrigerator looking for food.

"These bitches are crazy." Brock whispered to his friend.

"They sure are. But they're too hot to kick out. Besides. They want to have sex with me. ME." Ash happily pointed to his face.

"Quit bragging." Brock shoved Ash's finger into his face out of anger and jealousy.

"Ow!" Ash rubbed his eye "my eye.."

"What do we do now? They're all stuffing them selves." Brock said, watching the 7 beauties sit at the table eating various different foods, ranging from cookie crumbs to steak. Mr. Mime was cooking up a storm. "Hmm…maybe if I cooked them a really good lunch, they'd want to sleep with me." he pondered.

"Haven't you learned anything, Brock?" Ash asked with a dull expression.

"I guess not…" Brock sadly said.

"I don't know what to do." Ash looked on.

"Let's go to your room and think of a plan." Brock suggested.

"Cant. All their crap is in there." Ash revealed.

"Say what?"

"They brought a bunch of bags over. Like they moved in or something." Ash explained.

"Wow. And you don't even get to fuck them? It's like your married to all seven of them." Brock joked.

Ash glared at his friend "Let's go to my mom's room." the two ventured off to his mom's room while the women ate and the poke'mon watched in amazement.

Mr. Mime nudged Pikachu in the shoulder with his elbow "Mime mime mime mime. Mime mime?" Mr. Mime asked

(Translation: hey Pikachu, who do you think will be Ash's first fuck?)

Pikachu thought about it. He examined the female humans. He watched Misty eat a hot dog, May eat a burger, Dawn eat a steak, Macy eat cookie crumbs, Lisa eat a salad, Gisele eat bread, and Duplica eat a bowl of low fat ice cream.

"Pi pika pi pikachu pi pikachu pi."

(Translation: I think he's gonna fuck Misty first.)

"Pff. Mime mime mime. Mime mime mime mime. Mr. mime mime mime. Mime." Mr. Mime disagreed.

(Translation: Pff you're way off. He's gonna fuck Gisele first. Look at the mammaries on her.)

"Pikachu?"

(Translation: Mammaries?)

"Mimes."

(Translation: Tits.)

"Pi."

(Translation: Oh.)

Meanwhile in Mrs. Ketchum's bedroom, Ash and Brock sat on her bed having a discussion. "And then I licked all the maple syrup off her boobs." Ash finished with a large grin.

"Oh man. I'd give anything to lick something off of boobs." Brock said, jealous.

Ash sighed. "I'm in a house full of horny girls that want to have sex with me. I should be the happiest man alive." he put his face in his hands.

Brock put a hand on his distraught friend's shoulder "It's not your fault, champ. These things happen. Not to me. But apparently they happen."

"Sometimes it's like a wonderful dream. And other times it's like a horrible nightmare." Ash sniffled.

"Just like life." Brock shook his head, disgusted.

"If there was just some way to immobilize some of them so I could go in for the kill." Ash thought.

"I've got it!" Brock exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"We'll go out to a restaurant and order the girls some booze. Then we'll get em nice and drunk. Some might pass out, other's might give up fighting, and they'll be completely our's for the fucking." Brock explained.

"Then we both win." Ash realized.

"So it's a plan?" Brock asked with his hand in the air ready to high five.

"Yes. But stay away from Misty, May, and Dawn okay?" Ash pleaded.

"I'm not making any promises." Brock replied.

"I guess that's good enough." Ash high fived his friend and the two prepared to put their plan into action. First they got dressed in a nicer display of clothing. They wore black slacks, dress shoes, and dress shirts.

The two walked down the hall and into the living room where they found the girls sitting on the couch and chairs, watching 'The real housewives of Viridian City'

"Hey, ladies!" Brock greeted them with a point and shoot of his finger, and a wink of his eye.

"We were wondering where you two were." Lisa said "You were starting to make us think you guys were having gay sex."

"What are you two dressed up for?" Misty asked.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime sat at the table taking their turn eating. They gave each other puzzled glances after seeing Ash and Brock all dressed up.

"I'm gonna take everybody out for dinner." Ash announced.

"But we just ate…" May said holding her stomach.

"That was hours ago. Let's go. Get dressed." Ash said.

"Okay okay." Macy said, and all the girls slowly got out of their seats and walked down the hall to Ash's room to change.

Ash and Brock gave a thumbs up to them selves, and then at Pikachu and Mr. Mime, to which they just shrugged their shoulders and resumed eating.

The guys made them selves comfortable on the couch and quickly changed the crap on the television to Spike, the network for men.

A couple hours later the girls finally made their way back into the living room, all looking even sexier than before, displaying make-up…and cleavage.

Ash and Brock stared at their entourage with drooling tongues and piercing eyes. "Why are women so hot?" Brock asked out loud while looking back and fourth between the women's cleavage.

Dawn dropped her purse and bent over to pick it up. Ash and Brock could see the thong she wore beneath her skirt. The two of them got instant boners as they stared at her nice round juicy ass.

"Are we gonna go or not?" Macy asked, getting impatient.

"YES! Let's go chicas! We've got drinking to do!" Brock ran out the door, followed by everybody else.

"We'll be back, Pikachu. Take care. And do the dishes, Mr. Mime. Mom said so. Byeee." Ash closed the door and Mr. Mime rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later at the restaurant, the group sat at a circular table in this order: going clock wise: Ash, Misty, Duplica, Lisa, Brock, Macy, Giselle, Dawn, and May.

Their waitress came by with the menus and handed them out "Good evening everyone." she smiled and noticed the poke'mon master, Ash Ketchum surrounded by a bunch of women in sexy dresses and tight clothing. "Oh my. The poke'mon master is here."

"That's me!" Ash proudly stated.

"Drinks are on the house tonight." she proclaimed.

"Fuck yeah!" Brock yelled. a little too loudly. "Um…bring us all a bunch of your finest wine, please."

"Okay.." the waitress walked off to fetch them their drinks.

"I feel like I'm sitting next to Justin Bieber. Everybody knows you." May said, putting her arms around one of Ash's.

"I knew him first." Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's other arm.

Ash smiled confidentially towards Brock, making him more jealous by the second.

"Where's that waitress?" Brock asked.

Ash's pocket started vibrating "Just a second, girls." Ash reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone. He opened it up to read the text message. It said "meet me in the restroom- Macy"

Ash looked across to Macy who was biting her lip, and ran her fingers down her sternum, and across her breasts. "I'll be right back." Macy said, getting out of her seat and walking away.

Ash impatiently waited for a good opportunity to excuse him self. Almost thirty seconds passed before he stood up "I'm gonna go the bathroom." he speed walked towards the restroom.

When he got there, he opened the door to the ladies, room and walked in. "Macy?" he called, but she wasn't there. Several other women however were.

"What are you doing in here you sick little perv?" a woman angrily asked.

"I'm looking for my friend." Ash nervously replied.

"Get the hell out of here. I don't care how many poke'mon master degrees you have. I'm gonna turn you into ASH the next time you do this." she threatened.

"Okay okay sorry!" Ash ran out the door, his heart thumping. Then he received another text message. He opened his phone to read it: "the men's restroom!"

"Crap!" Ash put his phone away and walked into the men's restroom, and looked around. "Macy?" he called.

"I'm in the stall." she said.

Ash opened the stall to see her standing there. "I feel like Ben Rothlesburger."

She immediately pulled him towards her and shut the door. She kissed his face all over. Ash pressed her against the wall, digging his swollen crotch into her body. Her leg came up around him, Ash used his hand to support her thigh.

"I'm all your's now, Ash." she licked his neck.

"I wanna fuck you so badly." he softly said.

"Fuck me, Ash. Make me your first." Macy unbuttoned his shirt as they made out intensely, feeling each other's bodies with their roaming curious hands.

Ash moaned, he slid his hand up Macy's thigh, and under her red mini-dress. Macy gently bit his lip as his hands wandered up her legs. He moved them around her butt, and squeezed it with both of his hands.

Macy moaned "Oh Ash. I've wanted you for the longest time." she said while finishing the last button on Ash's shirt.

Ash moved his mouth down to her breasts and kissed, licked, and sucked on her cleavage. As he did this, he pulled Macy's panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

"I'm so wet…" she whispered into his ear.

Meanwhile back at the table with Brock and the girls. "Sooo…what's new?" Brock asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I got a manicure last week for the first time in my life." Duplica said.

"Does anyone have something interesting to say?" Brock asked, but got nothing but silence. Then he took a drink of his wine.

Ash kissed Macy and put his hands on her waist, pressing her tighter and tighter against the wall of the stall. As they kissed, Macy un-did Ash's belt and pulled it out of his pants. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Ash quickly pulled them down below his knees.

Macy could see a giant bulge in the front of Ash's pikachu boxers. She cupped him with her hand and kissed him. "I'm gonna turn you into a man." she said with a smile.

Ash sweat from every duct he had, and then turned Macy around facing the wall, he bent her over just enough, and then pulled his boxers down, revealing his hard throbbing cock.

"So long, virginity." he said excitedly and was about to lift Macy's dress up when the door flung open.

"What the fuck do you kids think you're doing?" a large man asked.

"What does it look like?" Ash asked angrily.

"I'm the restaurant manager!" the man angrily responded.

"Oh." Ash's expression turned serious, and his penis became smaller and smaller.

"What is taking Ash so long?" Misty asked impatiently.

Then the manager walked through the restaurant, holding Ash in one arm and Macy in another by their collars. "Don't you ever come back to this place again!" he yelled and tossed them out on to the street.

Brock and the girls ran from the table to go check on their friends. "What happened?" May asked.

"Um, I don't know. I think he was racist or something." Ash lied.

"He looked like he was the same race as you to me." Duplica noted.

"Looks can be deceiving. Remember Michael Jackson?" Ash reminded her.

"He threw us out for attempting to have sex in the men's bathroom stall." Macy explained.

"Macy! No!" Ash yelled.

"What?" all the girls asked in unison.

"Look over there! It's Ash!" Ash pointed and then ran off in that direction.

"Ashton Ketchum get back here!" Misty yelled. She and the other's ran after him.

"Girls, your drinks!" Brock shouted, cradling all the alcohol in his arms like a baby. He too chased after them.

__

To be continued...

.

.

The sexy hilarious adventures arent over yet. Theres still plenty more to come in chapter 5. Let me know what you think!


	5. King Ash

**Chapter 5:**

_Is it just me or am I the only one who gets really horny while reading some of this story? Of course not, I know why you sicko's are reading this. Don't worry there's nothing to be ashamed of. We're human. No matter. Here's yet another chapter of Ash's continuing pursuit of losing his virginity. But who will be the lucky girl to make Ash a lucky man? That question and more will be answered in this chapter…or will it?_

* * *

Mr. Mime stood on a stool in front of the sink doing the dishes, washing plates, spoons, forks, knives, and other kitchen supplies. "Mime." he sighed.

Suddenly the door was flown open and Ash ran in. He closed the door behind him and fell to his knees, panting heavily. "So. Many. Girls." he said in between pants.

Mr. Mime ignored him and took the broom and began sweeping the floor "Mime mime mime."

"Pika pi…" Pikachu approached his master.

"I'll be okay buddy. I just gotta…that's better." Ash had caught his breath, and then walked to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. "Things sure are crazy now that I'm so irresistible."

Outside the house, the mob of women run through the yard in their dresses, skirts, and short shorts, followed by Brock and the alcohol.

The neighbor, Bryan watched from next door. "What the hell is going on over there?" he wondered. "I better get a pair of binoculars."

The door to the house opened and all the girls walked in. "Why did you ditch us, Ash?" Dawn asked, angrily.

"I was thirsty!" Ash held the can of Dr. Pepper in front of him "See?"

"We were at a restaurant." Gisele reminded him.

"Oh…right. I forgot." Ash chuckled nervously.

"I'm gonna change out of this dress." Macy said, and started heading for Ash's bedroom when Brock walked through the door.

"Hold everything! I've got alcohol! Let's drink up and celebrate!" Brock shouted.

"Celebrate what?" Lisa asked.

"Um…celebrate Ash's poke'mon mastery. He needs all the partying he can get." Brock said, and handed multiple bottles of wine to each of the women. "Drink up." he grinned.

"I guess a couple drinks couldn't hurt." Duplica said, and took a sip of wine.

"Come on everyone. In the living room we go." Brock walked into the room and sat down on the couch. All the women followed, taking a seat on either the couch or the recliners. Ash stood behind the couch though.

"Come on, Ashy. Join us." Duplica said.

"Um. Maybe later. I'm gonna go lie down for a minute. I'll be back." Ash said and walked down the hall to his room.

"What's with him?" Misty asked.

"Eh let him be. We've got everything we need right here." Brock said, putting one arm around Gisele and the other around Lisa. Both of them made disgusted faces.

Pikachu hopped on to Misty's lap and grabbed his own wine bottle and started drinking. "Chuuuu." Pikachu said happily.

Ash lay on his bed, exhausted from all the running he did. He really did want to join the party and drink, but his body told him no. he shut his eyes and drifted off to slumber land, where he dreamed of what else? Women. Lots of women. All for him.

* * *

Ash sat in a large throne, wearing a King's crown, encrusted with lots of expensive jewels. Pikachu and Mr. Mime were each on one side of him, fanning him with giant feathers.

"It's time for you to choose your first catch of the day, all mighty Ash." Brock said, standing in front of the throne. Then he stepped aside to reveal a bunch of beautiful women in bikinis.

There stood Misty, May, Dawn, Duplica, Macy, Gisele, Lisa, Melody, and many more women, all wearing thongs, but not bikini tops. Stars covered their nipples. It was like a Girl's Gone Wild ad.

"Pick me, Ash!" Misty shouted.

"No. Meeeeeeeee!" Dawn screamed

All the girls screamed his name, wanting to be his chosen one. "I choose…" Ash moved his index finger back and fourth between the women, contemplating his decision. "It's so hard."

"You're telling me." Melody said, and cupped his "man" region with her hand.

Then Brock stepped into the spot light and started to rap. "Gotta fuck em all! Gotta fuck em all! Yeah! Gotta fuck em all! Gotta fuck em all! Yeah!"

Ash watched and listened with amusement, while Melody kept his penis cupped in her hand.

Brock continued on: "Dawn-May-Duplica-Lisa-Melody. Gisele-Macy-Misty. And there's thousands of more girls to fuck. You're a poke'mon master, aren't you in luuuck." he was about to list more women when May interrupted.

"Screw this. Ash, you're mine." May said and began shaking him and licking his face. "Wake up!" she screamed.

* * *

Ash's dream ended and he saw May sitting on top of him in a cow girl position. "Good to see you're awake." she said with a smile.

"Hii…" Ash smiled back.

"No time for chity chaty, Ashy." May leaned forward, and lay down on top of him. She pressed her lips against his, and Ash kissed back. May played with his hair, running her fingers through it softly. Their kissing intensified.

Ash moved his hands up her thighs and around her firm round butt. He rubbed and groped her as the two made out on his bed. Ash's erect penis pressed against her body as the two rubbed their hands across one another, and exchanged saliva with their tongues.

"I've wanted to do this to you since the day we met." May said, and pulled her lips away. She sat back up on top of Ash, increasing the pressure he felt on his penis.

Ash moaned softly, and watched as May removed her top and tossed it to the floor. Ash stared intently at her large breasts, covered only by a white bra. Then he moved his hands up her hips, up her waist, up over her ribs, till he planted them on her boobs. He squeezed them gently and fondled them like a determined janitor scrubbing a wall stain.

May took a hold of his arms and pulled him up to her. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him. Ash moved his mouth down her neck to her tits, where he licked them furiously and sucked on them with passion.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the living room, the rowdy women, and Brock were drinking up a storm. And the alcohol was taking it's effect.

"Do you know who the best guy is? I mean the best one that only a god could dream up?" Brock asked the women.

"Who? Tell us." Lisa said.

"Hold on. He's around here somewhere. Let me find him." Brock got off his seat, and then flipped the cushion over "where'd he go?"

The girls giggled and made fun of him. "You're sooo stupid, Brock." Misty teased.

"Pika….chu." Pikachu stumbled around the floor with a bottle in his hand. "Piii.." and that's what he did…right on the carpet.

"Errrr. Mime!" Mr. Mime retrieved the mop, preparing to clean the mess.

* * *

"Oh, Ash. You dirty boy." May moaned and played with his hair. Then she pushed his face away from her breasts so she could unbutton his shirt. Ash put his hands back on her boobs and resumed fondling them like it was the greatest thing in the world. May was getting impatient and half way through the buttons she decided to tear it apart, breaking the buttons off, sending one flying in between her breasts.

"He shoots he scores." Ash said and laughed.

May slapped him across the face. "This isn't laughing time." she removed his shirt and then pulled off his muscle shirt and threw it aside.

"Can I get the button?" Ash asked, curiously.

"Go ahead." she arched her back, though unnecessary.

Ash slowly moved his hands around her back, searching for the hook. When he found it, he smiled. Then he unhooked her bra, and removed it from her, watching the button fall below. But he was entranced by her bare beautiful breasts. He had never seen a woman's naked breasts before. He quickly grabbed them with his hands, and felt her nipples in his palms.

"That's it, sexy." May enjoyed being played with, and proceded to play with his hair again as well.

"I need a better look at these." Ash flipped May over on to her back, and crawled on top of her, his face hovering above her tits. With his hands on her shoulders, he lowered down and licked her nipples, and her breasts all over. He kissed them, and sucked on them with enthusiastic delight.

"Lower, Ash. Lower." May softly whispered. She pushed his head down her body with her hands "lower…"

Ash kissed and licked her stomach. Although it didn't taste like maple syrup, he loved it…

"Lower, baby." she continued to order him.

Ash understood the hint. He grabbed on to her tight red shorts, and pulled them down her legs, revealing white panties.

"Fuck me…" May whispered. And then screamed "fuck meee!"

at that moment the door to the bedroom opened and Brock stumbled in "Hey there you are!" Brock said, in a drunk tone. "Come here a minute."

"Brock what the fuck are you doing? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" he said, backing away from May so he could see.

"Yeah get out of here, Brock!" May screamed and covered her breasts with her arms.

"Come here, brother!" Brock grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom, dragging him down the hall.

"Noooooo!" Ash screamed, trying to break free.

"This is the guy I'm talking about right here. Ash. The best guy anyone could ask for!" Brock showed all the women in the living room.

Ash was shirtless, and now boner-less after the unwanted interruption. "I hate you." he glared at his friend.

Soon after, May entered the room, now fully clothed again. She walked by them, shaking her head in disgust.

"But May…" Ash quietly said. But he realized it was too late. Things had been too disturbed. "Why did I invite you over again?" he asked Brock, not too happy.

"Cuz we're bro's, bro." Brock hugged his younger friend.

"Get off me!" Ash broke free of Brock's bear…or Ursaring hug.

Most of the women were knocked out from the alcohol and the one's who were still awake found entertainment from Jay Leno. So Ash decided to go back to his bedroom and go back to sleep. Once he fell back to sleep, his dream as a King surrounded by beautiful women resumed.

* * *

"This is a tough choice." King Ash said, as he paced back and fourth amongst the topless women with stars covering their nipples.

"Who cares whose first. Just pick one now, and move on to the next one in an hour or so." Brock suggested.

"Yeah but everybody is fighting for position. And the only position these chicks desire is first place. All of these girls are like the Yankees of women. It's getting annoying." Ash realized.

"Perhaps a contest could decide your first choice…" Brock pondered while rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"What kind of contest? A poke'mon battle?" Ash asked hopingly.

Brock smacked him on the back of his head "No! something fresh and exciting."

"We could make them fight each other. That sounds kinky." Ash suggested.

"That's my boy." Brock put his arm around his shoulder. "But you want their poundings to come from you right?"

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed.

"We'll have a blow job contest. Who ever sucks your dick the best will be the winner!" Brock announced. This caused all the women to chaotically form into a single line.

"That sounds great and all, but what if I cum during this contest?" Ash asked.

"Who cares? You'll just resume it later and then have the sex at another time too." Brock explained.

"Okay let's go!" Ash dropped his pants, revealing a larger erect penis than in real life. Hey it's his dream, if he wants it to be 9 inches that's his choice.

"Ladies! Start your tongues!" Brock shouted and fired a gun into the air. "You have 30 seconds each to suck his dick the best you can. Now GO!" Brock realized that the line had already started moving, and the sucking had already began after he fired the gun.

One by one the women took their turns, blowing Ash, while he jotted down a 1-10 rating on a clip board with their names. "It's like a dream…" he said with a pleased expression on his face.

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing?" his mother interrupted the fun, storming up to him while a luscious girl deep throated him.

"Mom? Could you give me another minute. I'm kinda busy right now." Ash said nervously, while writing a 7 down on the board next to the current girl's name.

"Stop doing that to my son. He doesn't like it." Delia pushed the girl off of Ash's penis.

"Moooom. Her time was up anyways but stilllll" Ash complained.

"Look what you're doing to your castle, turning it into a house of fun and craziness. What would Professor Oak say about this?" his mother asked him.

"Uhhh. I don't know. His opinion never crossed my mind." Ash said with a hand on the back of his head.

"Well I'll tell you what I think…" the professor stepped out of the shadows and into the light "this has all deeply offended me. I don't want to be your professor any more. Good day to you." Samuel turned around and walked back to the shadows.

"That's what happens when you put the comfort of a strange beautiful, curvy, hot young horny woman before family. You're grounded, Mister." his mom pulled him to his room, his pants still down, and his penis still erect.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and awoke from odd conclusion to his dream. "I can't even get any in my dreams." he told Pikachu, who lay next to him.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said.

"Yeah. That's life." Ash got out of bed and went to the bathroom to expel some urine and wash up before starting the new day ahead of him. When he was finished, he changed out of his slacks, and put on his summer out fit. The white shirt and blue shorts. After he changed he walked down the hall to see Brock and the women all asleep in the living room, apparently passed out from the immense amount of alcohol they consumed.

Mr. Mime was still cleaning up the mess. "Mime mime mime mime." he mopped up wine, vomit, and urine off the floor and sighed.

Ash grabbed an apple for a quick breakfast and walked back down the hall to the end of the house, towards the backyard. He opened the screen door and saw a lovely sight. Lisa was awake, and she was sun bathing by the swimming pool, in a sexy red bikini top and thong.

Ash dropped the apple on the ground, as he stared at Lisa laying on her belly. Her juicy round ass curving towards the sky caught the majority of his attention. Ash became hard yet again.

Lisa looked back, noticing that she had an audience. "Well hi there…" she said in a sexy tone.

"Hi, Lisa…" Ash half heartedly waved at her.

"Wanna rub my back with sun tan lotion?" she asked, while pikcing up the bottle next to her "I think it's starting to wear off."

Ash almost instantly sped towards her and got down on his knees beside her. He took the bottle from her hand and squirted some into his. "Uh, where do you want it?" he asked while looking up and down the back of her perfect female body.

"All over." she softly replied.

Ash rest his hands on her shoulders, and began rubbing down her back, and quickly made their way down to her lower back, rubbing and exploring all over.

"Could you get my thighs too? I forgot to do that." she lied to him.

"Kay…" Ash squirted more lotion into his hands, and positioned him self behind her. Then he gently grabbed the back of her thighs. He rubbed the lotion into her soft smooth, silky skin. The feel excited him. He slowly moved his impatient hands up her thighs and rubbed her ass with much enthusiasm. He squeezed her cheeks with a goofy smile on his face.

"Having fun?" Lisa asked him, looking back.

"Oh yes." Ash said, continuing to play with her hind quarters.

"Want me to do you?" she asked.

"Uh…."

Lisa got up on to her hands and knees, sticking her butt right in Ash's very happy face. He watched as she slowly shook it side to side, teasing him further. He wanted nothing more than to grab her waist and fuck her right there. Lisa turned around and picked up the lotion bottle. Ash pulled his shirt off and chucked it behind him. Lisa squirted some lotion into her hand and placed it on to Ash's chest. She rubbed it into his pecs while smiling, and looking into Ash's eyes.

"Lower." he whispered.

Lisa leaned in and pressed her lips against his, and then moved back. She continued to rub his chest, and then slide her hands down to his stomach, softly rubbing in tanning lotion. "Like this?" she asked.

"Lower." he said again, a little louder than before.

Lisa knew what he wanted. She could tell by the rocket trying to blast through his shorts. She pulled down on the top of his shorts, and slid both his shorts and his boxers down below his knees, exposing his rock solid throbbing cock. "Oh my…" she said with a gasp.

"Rub it." Ash demanded impatiently.

She took a hold of the shaft of his penis. Ash closed his eyes, and felt her slide her soft hand up, pulling the foreskin up and down over the head of his cock. She slowly jerked him off as Ash quietly moaned. "Oh god…"

"Want me to lick it?" she asked him and licked her lips.

"YES!" Ash quickly replied.

"As you wish.." she slid her hand down the shaft and leaned down to blow him when an unwanted voice pierced the scenery.

"Yeah baby! Free porn!" the neighbor Bryan shouted, peaking over the top of the wall, spying into the Ketchum back yard.

"Bryan go away!" Ash yelled, covering his penis with his hands.

"Ah come on. I'm a voyeur. You know that." Bryan reminded him.

"I don't care. Go away." Ash pulled his shorts up and walked towards the wall to chase his neighbor away.

"Dude come on. Let me get my camera and film it. That way you can go back and watch it any time you want." he suggested, trying to convince his neighbor to let him be apart of it.

Ash gave him a look like 'are you serious' "No. please go away."

"Go inside if you don't want me to watch." Bryan said.

"Fine we will. Lisa let's…" Ash turned around, seeing her walking into the house, upset. "God damn it I can't get a break!"

"Well see you later, Ash. I'm gonna go to another wall and see what the other neighbors are doing." Bryan got down and left.

Ash sighed "I was so close…"

"Oh Mrs. Joy you filthy girl." Bryan could be heard saying from next door.

_To be continued…_

_._

_._

**I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't get any reviews or even flames for chapter 4, so I'm hoping at least some one will review this chapter. Don't be shy. Just tell me what you think. I know people are reading. It's getting hits. Anonymous reviews are accepted. Just please let me know what you think. What did you like, what did you dislike? Anything? Anyways. There's more "action" ahead so stay tuned.**

P.S. I know you're all getting impatient and frustrated with these close calls Ash is having, but bare with me. Thanks!


	6. Ash Inches Closer

**Chapter 6:**

__

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and being pleased with the direction this story is headed and all your suggestions have been noted. And thrown in the fire. Take that! Nah I'm just playin. They're much appreciated. Together you've all made the 5th chapter the 4th most reviewed chapter of any fic I've written here.

For the first time since he became a world famous celebrity due to his poke'mon master title, Ash did not look thrilled as he walked towards a grocery store with Pikachu following close behind him. He held a shopping list in his left hand that Brock had made, and then followed it up by sending him out to do the shopping.

"I hate shopping, Pikachu. I feel like I'm a normal person again. I bet even Glenn Beck has other people do his shopping." he said and put his hands on the back of his head, while walking through the automatic sliding doors.

"Pika pika." Pikachu didn't mind though, now that it was just the two of them again.

"Let's see what we got here." Ash held the list in front of his face while he grabbed a grocery cart. "Whipped cream, barbecue sauce, bread, cheese, tortillas, chocolate ice cream, vodka, whiskey, two 12 packs of bud light…" Ash sighed. "Bud Light? Yuck. Why do I have to be 21?"

As he walked through the store, he got a lot of congrats, waves, and handshakes. How the public adored and respected him. Especially the females.

"Can you sigh this?" a young teenage girl asked loudly while holding out a marker and a photograph of Ash holding his trophy. "and make it out to Zoey."

"Sure thing." Ash took the picture and the marker and autographed it for her. He handed them back to her and winked.

"Ahhhh!" Zoey screamed and ran off to a group of near by teenagers to show off.

"All the girls are lining up to suck my dick, Pikachu." Ash grinned.

"Chu…" Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"What's a dick?" a small voice came from a small girl behind them.

"Uhh. It's a kind of popsicle, little girl." Ash answered nervously.

"Oh my god. You're Ash. The poke'mon master. I love youu!" she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Aww." Ash patted her head.

"Anabel! Leave that man alone!" a woman in a green dress yelled while running towards them.

"But mommy it's Ash." Anabel told her, still hugging Ash.

"Who?" the woman gasped when she realized who it was "you're the poke'mon champion. Hi. My name is Ursala."

"Hi. Cute kid." Ash said, as Anabel's mother pulled her off of him.

"We gotta get going. But if you ever want to hang out some time…here's my number." she whispered the last part while handing Ash a card.

"Thanks." Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Then he watched Anabel and her mother walk away.

"Mommy, what's a dick?"

Ash's eyes widened "Uh-oh" and then he quickly disappeared into one of the aisles to avoid the conclusion of that conversation. But he heard her mother's answer anyways "your father."

About ten minutes later, Ash had collected most of the items on the shopping list. "Oh no I forgot the whipped cream."

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Do you wanna go run and get it, buddy?" he asked.

"Chu.." Pikachu dashed off to retrieve the item.

"I'll be right here!" he yelled out. He realized he was in the book and magazine section, and thought he'd look over the titles and headlines. Magazines with his pictures on them caught his attention "Oh yeah. I go." he chuckled.

"Hi there, cutie." a woman said to him, leaning against the magazine rack with her elbow.

Ash looked the red haired woman up and down. She wore tight gym shorts that exposed the majority of her juicy thighs. And a top to go with it that revealed her flat stomach, and cleavage. She had piercing blue eyes and large juicy lips. Her long red hair flowed down past her lower back.

"Hey…" Ash said while checking out this attractive woman. Then he realized he knew who she was. "wait. Jessie?"

"Prepare for trouble. And you can call me Jessica. Or whore. What ever you prefer." she said, followed by a lip bite.

"You look so…different." Ash said, re-examining her.

"Bad?" she asked, concerned.

"GOOD!" he answered loudly. "I mean good. You look good."

"I was hoping you'd say that." she walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in. Their lips met and caressed one another.

Ash found this situation to be quite strange and unexpected. But as their kissing continued, it started feeling wonderful and welcomed. He in return put his hands on her lower back, and pulled her closer to him.

Jessie's tongue found itself entangled with Ash's as she pinned him against the book rack. She lifted her right leg up so her knee was almost fully bent. Ash slid one of his hands around her firm butt to her thigh for support.

Their lips parted briefly for Jessie to tell him "I want you. Right here. Right now." she put her tongue back inside his mouth.

Ash moved his head back so he could speak "Right here? In the store?"

"It's the magazine section. It's completely vacant." she told him and put her lips back on his for a second before speaking again "you are still a virgin aren't you?"

"Not after we get through." he said and used his free hand to push her head back towards him and they resumed their kissing.

Ash kissed his way down Jessie's face and on to her neck, sucking on her while groping her thigh.

Jessie moaned "I want you to bend me over and fuck me doggie style"

"Hi." a small voice interrupted them.

Ash stopped sucking. Jessie stopped moaning. They both looked over and down at the little girl starring at them.

"That's my boyfriend!" Anabel ran up to them and started pounding on Jessie's leg.

"Hey watch it you little brat! He chose me." Jessie argued.

"No he wants me!" Anabel screamed.

"He clearly wants me."

"No. me."

Ash was once again left in the corner disappointed with a stiffy. He sighed and pushed his grocery cart away as a 30 year old argued with an 8 year old.

* * *

After purchasing everything, Ash and Pikachu walked home carrying a bunch of grocery bags. They walked into the house where they were greeted by Mr. Mime.

"Mime mime Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime waved at them.

"Here take these, Mister. And put it all away." Ash handed an unpleased Mr. Mime all the grocery bags and walked off.

"Mime mime mime Mr. mime. Mime mime. Mime mime mime mime." Mr. Mime complained to Pikachu.

(Translation: I'm gonna get back at him. Some how. I'm tired of being treated like a slave)

"Pikachu pika pi pikachu chu chuuu?" Pikachu replied

(Translation: Doesn't his mom treat you the same way?)

"Mime. Mime mime mime Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime winks at Pikachu.

(Translation: Yes. But there are benefits.)

"Chu."

(Translation: Sick.)

Ash meanwhile found the walk to his bedroom silent and undisturbed. "Where are all the girls?" he wondered. Then the sound of a power drill in one of the bedrooms caught his attention. He paced backwards til he was at the door of the guest bedroom where Brock was staying. He opened the door where he saw Brock in a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a tool belt around his waist.

"Hey, Ash. Back so soon?" Brock greeted him, and resumed using the power drill on one of the walls.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, confused.

"Just adding a feature. Making things more convenient." Brock replied.

"Oh. Well where are the chicks?" Ash asked next.

"Uhh. I think they went out to look for you."

"Mee?" Ash pointed to him self.

"Don't act surprised." Brock said annoyed.

"Sorry." Ash apologized.

"I told them you went into the woods to play hard to get." Brock smirked.

Ash laughed. "Oh that reminds me. The weirdest thing happened to me at the store. You'll never guess who came on to me."

"Kim Kardashian!" Brock excitedly guessed.

"Yeah right. She'd never come to Pallet Town." Ash dismissed the outrageous idea.

"So then who was it."

"It was Jessie. Team rocket Jessie." Ash told him.

"What? Ewww. What the hell?" Brock stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I thought that at first too. But she's actually pretty hot beneath that stupid uniform. She has boobs and everything." Ash grinned.

"Uh huh…so what happened?" Brock asked, his curiosity being aroused. As they talked, he continued to drill a hole in the wall.

"We kissed. a lot. She was all over me." Ash revealed.

"I can't believe after all these years you're getting the girls when that's all I wanted." Brock considered putting the drill to his head but thought better of it.

"Sorry. I didn't expect this to happen. I'm pretty shocked my self. Though I'm pretty happy with it." Ash grinned once again.

"Heh. Careful there buddy. I'm the one with the drill. And if you keep grinning like that, you're teeth are gonna collapse on them selves." Brock warned him, then resumed drilling.

"Um, what are you doing again?" Ash asked, getting more curious with every drill his friend made.

"I'm making a peep hole that goes right into the bathroom. It's got a perfect view into the shower." Brock took his turn to grin and backed away from the wall to get a good look at his masterpiece.

"What? My mom is gonna be pissed when she sees that!" Ash told him and wrestled the power drill from Brock's grasp.

"Relax. I'll fix it before she gets home. I just wanted to see all those sexy girls get naked from the comfort of my own bed. Mwahahahahaha." Brock laughed in delight.

"I'm not gonna lie. It is a pretty good idea." Ash nodded with an excepting smile. "but you better make sure it's fixed before she gets home. She's not that big of a push over you know."

"Yeah yeah. I just can't wait til it's shower time at the Ketchum residence. Hehehe." Brock walked out of the room and into the kitchen, followed by Ash.

"So what's the plan today?" Ash asked, hoping his friend had concocted a more bullet proof idea.

"Today? Today we get them drunk again." he said with his hands on his hips, posing like Superman.

"Errr. No Brock. Not again. Last time you got drunk and ruined everything." Ash frowned.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on drinking this time. I want to have fully functional thoughts when those girls are crawling over me." he explained.

"Ha. Then you better go get a brain transplant." Ash joked.

"Very funny. I suppose you have a better idea by the way. How else are you gonna control these wild women?"

"We could tie them up so they can't move around." Ash naughtily suggested.

"Bondage, ay? That would be pretty kinky. But you aren't going to get all of them to agree to that. Because then that puts you in the driver's seat. And these girls want to have all the power. Haven't you noticed?" Brock made a very good point.

"Guess you're right." Ash sighed.

Brock examined the new contents of the fridge. "There isn't enough alcohol."

"What? I got plenty." Ash said.

"Not plenty enough. You never know. I'm gonna go the store now and pick up an extra couple of bottles." Brock removed his tool belt and headed out the door.

Ash situated him self in front of the television on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. "Let's see…Ooh. World's Wildest Poke'mon Battles." he read the program title and switched the channel over to watch.

Mr. Mime stood in front of the drain board next to the sink in the kitchen, drying shot glasses with a dish towel, while Pikachu sucked out of a ketchup bottle.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the door to the house re-opened, followed by being shut again.

"Back already, Brocko?" Ash asked from his blind position on the couch, instead of turning completely around to see the curvy beauty that walked into the living room.

"There you are." she said, stepping in front of the T.V and looking down at him.

"Gisele? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the woods?" Ash asked.

"I got bored and came home to watch The Real Housewives of Viridian City. But it looks like I've found something better to do." she said, followed by a smirk. She wore a simple white top that exposed her belly button, and a green mini skirt.

"Oh really? What?" Ash asked, curious.

Gisele stepped forward, and crawled on to the sofa on her knees, one to each side of Ash. Then she lowered down, planting her self on his lap, facing him. "You." she whispered and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh. Cool." Ash smiled.

Gisele put her lips back on his, and the two slowly kissed. She moved her hands around the back of his head, clenching his hair. She passionately explored his mouth with her curious tongue.

Ash's tongue did just the same. While his hands explored her back, rubbing up and down. He started to sweat, and his shorts became constricting as his penis grew larger and became harder. Her big firm buns pressed into it. "Mmm." Ash moaned

Gisele felt him getting stiffer beneath him. This made her wet, and increased her level of interest. She kissed back harder, and clenched his hair tighter in her hands. "Oh god." she licked Ash's face and pressed her lips against his neck. She kissed and sucked on him with a passionate fury.

Ash's interest in seeing more of Gisele's skin started to climb. He stuck his hands beneath her shirt and lifted it up. Gisele leaned back a little so he could lift the shirt over and off of her. Once he succeeded he threw it behind him over the couch to the floor.

He stared at her large tits, covered only by a hot pink lacy bra. He quickly used both his hands to grab and squeeze them. He was starting to get used to this.

Ash's fondling made Gisele even wetter. And she could feel his confined hardened cock throbbing beneath her body, expressing the same interest.

Ash decided to substitute his hands with his mouth and sucked on the cleavage of her large soft tits. He slid his hands down to her waist as he devoured her plump juicy breasts.

Gisele starved for Ash's lips again, and pulled his face up to meet hers. They resumed their kissing with more intensity than before, growing hornier and hornier. Harder and wetter.

Ash found the opportunity to move his right hand down to Gisele's left thigh and squeezed her. He slid his wandering hand up her thigh carefully. But something was missing. He didn't feel any lace or silk or anything.

Their lips parted and Gisele whispered into his ear "I'm not wearing any underwear…"

Ash gulped, and his sweating increased "Re-really?"

"Do you wanna feel how wet I am?" she asked and licked his cheek.

"Y-y-yes." Ash stuttered nervously.

Gisele lifted her lower body up enough for Ash to take his hand and follow her thigh up her skirt, slowly and cautiously. And with two fingers, he inserted them into her soaking wet pussy. Gisele gasped. "Don't you wanna feel that on your big hard cock?"

"YES!" Ash answered with extreme enthusiasm and impatience. With his fingers still inside her tight vagina, he moved them in and out of her, making her moan loudly.

"Oh god, Ash." Gisele moaned and moaned as his fingers scraped the walls of her vagina.

Ash found this to be the most incredible experience, being responsible for pleasing this beautiful woman and making her moan. But he wanted to feel his penis inside of her, moving in and out of her soft, tight, wet pussy.

"Now let's-" Gisele moans "s-see how…hard you. are." she stopped Ash from fingering her and scooted back a little so she could grab his shorts and pull them and his boxers down enough to reveal his entire package. His large erect penis pointing up to the sky.

Ash moaned in eager anticipation.

Gisele grabbed his cock, and proceeded to give him a much welcomed hand job and slight relief of unanswered pleasure. "you like that?" she asked him with a smile.

"Faster." he ordered.

Gisele increased her speed, increasing the sound of Ash's moaning. She kissed him as she massaged his penis.

"Ohhh yeahhh." Ash now found this to be the best experience he's had…so far.

"I'm gonna ride your big charging bull like it's the rodeo. I just hope I can stay on this monster." Gisele told him as she stroked his cock.

"Do it. Ride me!" Ash said loudly "I wanna feel your pussy."

Gisele slowly ended the hand job. "As you wish, master." she once again lifted her self up and moved forward, hovering above Ash's erect virgin penis. His eyes widened and enlarged, seeing the tip of his cock was just inches away from pussy, and got closer as she lowered her self down on top of him.

When out of no where from behind the couch, Mr. Mime popped up behind Ash's head and screamed "MIMEEEE!"

This startled Gisele, casing her to scream in return and fall backwards off of Ash, and hitting her head on the coffee table. She falls to the floor unconscious.

"What the hell? Mr. Mime you bastard what did you do that for?" Ash was furious. He was closer than he had ever been to finally losing his innocence.

"Mime." Mr. Mime turned around and crossed his arms. "mime mime mime mime mime. Mr. Mime."

(Translation: that ought to teach you not to boss me around)

"I should kill you!" Ash leaped forward and put his hands around Mr. Mime's neck, strangling him.

"Mime. Mime." Mr. Mime pulled at Ash's hands.

"Pikachuu!" Pikachu also pulled at his master's hands.

Then Ash noticed someone in the window. It was a guy with a camera. "Oh no the paparazzi." Ash released his strangle on Mr. Mime and put his arm around him, and gave a thumbs up to the camera man.

"This is going straight to T.M.Z." the guy said and disappeared.

Ash let go of Mr. Mime and sighed. "Come on, Mimey. Why did you do that. I was trying to get laid. I'm a virgin. You understand right? You're a guy aren't you?" Ash looked in between Mr. Mime's legs, but did not see any testicles. "Ohhh. You're a Miss Mime. Heh. Sorry." Ash blushed.

"Mime." Ms. Mime also blushed and covered her privates up with her hands.

"Hey, Ash. I forgot my wallet so…what happened here?" Brock said, walking through the front door.

"Uhhhh. I didn't do it. Mister, I mean Misses, I mean Ms. Mime scared Gisele and she hit her head on the table." Ash tried to explain.

Brock examined the unconscious half naked woman on the floor "My time to shine." he said quietly.

"What?" Ash asked.

Brock got down on the floor and cat-walked over Gisele. He felt up and down her body with his hand, feeling every inch of her exposed skin. Then he licked her stomach.

"Brock! What are you doing?" Ash yelled.

Brock growled at Ash to keep him away "I'm desperate okay! I've never had an opportunity like this." he told him, and then went back to fondling the breasts of an uncurious girl.

"I don't think this is morally right." Ash said, trying to look away from the scene.

"Is anything though? Really?" Brock asked, making a good point. Then he started to lick Gisele's cleavage, his body rested on her's.

After a little while, Gisele's eyes slowly opened, she felt dazed, and realized Brock was eating up her breasts. She screamed and gave him a hard smack across the face. "Get off me!" she got up and ran down the hall.

"It was worth it." Brock said with a cheeky grin and a red hand print on his face.

Ash, Pikachu, and MS. Mime laughed their asses off.

__

To be continued…

.

.

**This concludes the 6th chapter of "Ash's First" which has still not yet been determined, obviously. But hopefully you enjoy this on-going quest between the women, Ash, and even Brock. And it seems most of you are enjoying it. Once again thanks again for your reviews and I hope you continue to give me your compliments and criticism. And now on to chapter 7 baby!**

Now let's see what kind of trouble Ash gets into this time…


	7. Ash's Charade

____

____

********

Chapter 7

_I want to congratulate those of you who made it this far. And haven't whipped it out yet. JK. And to those of you wondering if this fic will have an actual ending, fear not. It will end. Probably within the next 3 chapters or so. We'll see. Now on to lucky number 7_

_

* * *

_

Dawn's eyes fluttered open on another beautiful morning in Pallet Town. She slept on the floor, but in her tent(inside the house) which she brought with her. She unzipped it and stepped out into the living room with a quiet yawn and stretched her legs and arms. On the couch lay May, still asleep. And around the tent on the floor slept Lisa and Macy in sleeping bags. The rest of the young women: Misty, Duplica, and Gisele, slept in Ash's mother's bedroom.

Dawn looked at the wall clock, which displayed a time of 8:26a.m. She knew it wouldn't be long before her temporary room mates would be up and about, so she quickly headed for the bathroom to get her morning shower out of the way.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Next she gazed into the mirror to examine her face. "Yuck." she muttered. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and fixed the hair on her head that stuck up with her hands, despite the fact she was about to get into the shower.

Then she pulled off her white spaghetti strap top and sat it next to the sink. She had no bra on beneath it. So then she pushed down her pink pajama pants and laid it over her top. Then she removed her pink panties and set it on the top of her pile.

The completely naked and not to mention incredibly hot and beautiful Dawn opened the sliding shower door and stepped in, sealing her self in. She turned on the water and adjusted it to a warm setting.

Dawn stuck her head under the shower head, and let it spray and wet her hair completely. The water flowed down her naked body, and drenched every cell of skin she had.

But little did she know, she was being watched from the peep hole in the wall behind her. It was Brock. And he had a perfect view of Dawn's nude backside. The whole was about 3 feet up in the wall. He was kneeled down as he spied on her.

'Finally. I've been waiting here for hours.' he thought to him self.

He watched the water run down her back, and drip over her perfectly sized ass, which to Brock, was begging him to pound. Then he watched as Dawn turned around facing him. But she did not notice the hole. Her eyes were shut and she shifted her head side to side, letting the water soak her hair.

Brock was fully aroused, he was as hard as could be, watching this extremely beautiful naked woman shower with no clue that she had an audience. It was something Brock had always wanted the pleasure of seeing first hand.

Dawn grabbed a bar of soap from one of the shower shelves, and began rubbing her self down with it. She rubbed her neck, her arms, and all over her big plump breasts.

"oh my god." Brock whispered. He pulled his boxers down and grabbed his throbbing penis, and quickly started to jerk off.

He watched Dawn take the soap and rub both sides of her slim waist and all across her perfect flat stomach. He watched her rub the soap up and down both her legs, her juicy thighs, and in between her legs.

"Oh god." Brock stroked his penis faster and faster as Dawn scrubbed her intimate area.

Then Dawn turned around and scrubbed her back with the soap. She rubbed as much of her back as she could before rubbing her round ass all over, slightly bent towards Brock.

Brock stroked even faster, completely captivated by Dawn's amazing body. 'I wanna fuck that pussy!' he thought to him self, and fantasized of showering with her. Washing her body, and feeling her all over. He fantasized of picking her up and sliding her on to his welcoming cock, and fucking her against the wall as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his lower body.

As he fantasized of having sex with her, Dawn took a sponge and scrubbed over her entire body with it, washing away the soap, and cleaning her self entirely.

Brock's free peep show kept getting hotter and hotter, especially when Dawn paid some extra attention to her vagina, scrubbing it longer than her other body parts.

'I wish I was that sponge.' Brock thought, continuing to please him self rapidly. Over and over he stroked his cock, when finally he came. Brock groaned as he released his orgasm. He fell to the floor on his back with a grin, and a sigh of relief.

Dawn opened the shower door and was about to grab a towel when she realized something "Whoops. I forgot to wash my hair with shampoo." she stepped back into the shower and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile the only person who rightfully belonged in the house was awake, sitting in a chair in front of a computer in just his boxer's. Ash was checking his emails. And there were a lot of them. Yes, since he became a poke'mon master he had become famous and a lot more recognized. He was receiving messages from complete strangers from all around the world, many in languages he couldn't understand.

"It's gonna take forever to answer all of these requests." he said "Now I know how God feels."

He signed on to his twitter account to tweet about the recent craziness he's endured. He just didn't know how to make it appropriate for all audiences. Everything that had transpired in the past several days all involved a bunch of women that wanted to have sex with him.

"I know." he typed a new entry that said: 'still a virgin' followed by a sad face. "Perfect." he smiled, and then opened face book and myspace to update them.

Pikachu meanwhile slept soundly on one of the pillows on the bed, softly snoring.

But all is calmest before the storm. The door to the bedroom creaked open, and a woman carefully walked in and closed the door behind her.

Ash became startled by the door closing and quickly turned around to see the woman standing there…in nothing but a white towel. "Dawn? Uhhh…" he wasn't sure what to say, but his eyes knew where to look, which was up and down the body of the beautiful young woman.

"Shhh." she shushed him. And then turned around to lock the door, ensuring that nobody would come in and interrupt her attempt at taking Ash's virginity. "Are you ready to make me scream?" she asked, placing a finger to her lip.

Ash gulped and simply nodded. He started to sweat, growing very nervous.

Dawn slowly walked towards the excited male, swaying her wide hips back and fourth, like a model walking down a runway. "Relax" she told him, and used her hands to turn his head back facing the computer monitor. She put her hands on his shoulders, and began massaging him.

"Mmm." Ash closed his eyes and let her do her magic.

"I'm here to treat you like the king you are." she told him

"What does that mean?" Ash asked, wanting more.

Dawn stopped massaging his neck and shoulders and took a hold of the back of his chair. Then she span it around so he was facing her. "I'll show you." she said, and brought one of her hands up over her breasts. She tugged at her towel, and it fell to the floor.

Ash's eyes grew very wide, as he stared and examined the completely naked woman in front of him. He gazed at her amazing breasts, and down to her slim waist and wide seducing hips, and her juicy thighs, and in between her legs. Ash gripped the arm rests with his hands as his penis grew bigger and harder.

Dawn watched the front of Ash's boxer's enlarge till it's constriction was at it's greatest point. Then she stepped forward and crawled on to his lap, seating her self down, applying pressure to him. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him. Almost immediately they started using tongues.

Ash explored all over her body with his curious hands, feeling up and down her back and all over her smooth thighs. Despite the fact that so many women had been all over him constantly for several days, he was in disbelief that a beautiful naked woman was sitting on his lap making out with him.

Dawn pulled away from Ash, ending their kissing, but he tried to pull her back with his arms. However Dawn was able to break free from his embrace and climb off of him. Then she lay her self down on the bed, disturbing Pikachu's sleep. She motioned for the horny male to come over to her with her finger.

Ash leapt off of the chair and practically threw him self on top of her, shaking the bed, disturbing Pikachu's sleep even more. Pikachu slowly opened one of his eyes to see in front of him: his half naked master on top of a naked woman, making out with her. Pikachu rolled his one open eye and shut it, trying to drift back to sleep. "Chuuu."

Ash kissed and licked Dawn's face all over till it was covered in his saliva. But she didn't mind. Ash softly kissed her neck briefly before impatiently moving down to her firm soft breasts. He cupped them in his hands, feeling her nipples in his palms. He gently squeezed and fondled them, moving them around in a circular motion, totally fascinated by their look and feel.

But touching them was not enough. He retreated his hands and put them under arms and gripped her shoulders. Then he stuck his face in between her boobs. He kissed them all over. He licked them like a dehydrated poke'mon drinking from a small puddle of water. He licked her nipples, flicking his tongue at them.

"Ohhh. Ash. I'm so wet." Dawn clenching the hair on Ash's head with her hands.

Ash soon put a halt to his experience with Dawn's breasts, and kissed his way south, to her stomach. He gently kissed and licked her smooth flat stomach, belly button and out.

Dawn spread her legs a little wider "Eat me…"

Ash couldn't resist. He continued his journey south, kissing and licking on his way. He found her warm, moist vagina, starving for his cock. He licked her clit, slowly at first, and gradually picked up speed.

Dawn moaned, shutting her eyes in the process "Ohhh. Mmmm. Yes. Yes!"

Ash licked all around the outskirts of her pussy, before sticking his tongue inside of her. He licked all around inside, scrubbing her wet vaginal walls.

"Oh god Ash. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Dawn screamed, and her moaning increased volume. She put her hands on the back of Ash's head and pressed him against her.

Ash ate her pussy like it was the most delicious thing in the world. As he pleasured Dawn, he rubbed his swollen crotch against the surface of the bed, being in extreme need of relief him self.

"Ashhh!" Dawn screamed "Fuck me!" she moans "Please fuck meee!"

Ash pulled his tongue out of her pussy, and crawled back on top of her to give her a kiss. "Finally." he said.

Dawn put her hands on his back and then pushed his boxers down her legs. Once they were at his heels, he used one of his feet to push it the rest of the way off and kicks it off the bed. His rock hard cock was free from it's constriction. It was now sandwiched in between their stomach's.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me." she said, and kissed Ash on the lips.

"I can't wait to have sex." he said, then he moved right elbow over, shifting him self for position to insert his penis into her vagina. But he made the mistake of throwing his elbow into the face of Pikachu, who slept on the pillow next to them.

The impact immediately awoken and startled Pikachu, "CHUUUUU!" who let out a powerful jolt of electricity in defense, shocking both Ash and Dawn, and knocking them out.

Pikachu hopped up on to his feet, and realized he wasn't in any danger. He saw Ash and Dawn laying motionless and burnt on the bed "Pika pi…" Pikachu shook his master.

"Pi…ka…chu." Ash mustered the breath to say.

"Pi pika" Pikachu apologized.

* * *

One hour later…

The electric attack from Pikachu left Dawn with a splitting headache. She sat in the recliner in the living room, eating ice cream, after taking some pain medication.

Ash finished up his breakfast that was just pop tarts. Afterwards he decided to go see what Brock was up to since most of the women in the house were still asleep at just after 10a.m.

"I'm gonna go see what Brock wants to do today." he said, walking down the hall to the guest bedroom.

"Mime." Ms. Mime told him to shut up in her poke'mon language from the couch in the living room, watching the poke'mon planet network on the television.

"Hey, Brock." Ash pushed opened the cracked door with his hand and stepped in. there he saw Brock kneeled down in front of the wall, rubbing the front of his boxers with his hand. "Uhhh.."

Brock turned his head to glance at his friend for just a second before turning his attention back to what was through the peep hole "oh hi, Ash. Check it out. I'm checking out Lisa in the shower. Fuck she's fine." he said excitedly.

"Oh really? So that hole is already paying off huh?" Ash asked, taking a seat on the bed behind Brock.

"Oh hell yeah. I've already gotten off to Dawn and May this morning. So many boobs and vaginas.." Brock happily said "eye candy overload. This is so sweet. My pupils are gonna get diabetes man!" he said and grinned.

Ash laughed "What's the cure for diabetic eyes?"

"Oh there is no cure, Ash. Thankfully. But it requires an injection. The injection of my dick in their pussies, and the release of my cum." Brock explained.

"It sounds like diabetic eyes are a good thing." Ash smiled.

"Fuck yeah." Brock stuck his hands down the front of his boxers and grabbed his erect penis, slowly stroking it.

He watched the shower head spray Lisa's beautiful nude body with warm water, that dripped down from the top of her head, through her hair, down her breasts and back, her stomach, her legs, vagina, and ass. Around every splendid curve.

"Look at that water all over her. I wish I was that water." Brock said as he jerked off to her.

"Um. Should I go?" Ash asked nervously.

"No no stay, my friend. I have an idea." Brock replied with an evil smirk.

"What are you gonna do?" Ash asked him.

"You're gonna do something for me." Brock said.

"Uh…okay."

"You see, Ash. This isn't just a peep hole. You'll notice it's more than just eyeball size. It's also a glory hole." Brock stepped back so Ash could get a good look at it.

Ash stared through the hole, seeing Lisa showering naked "What's a glory hole?"

"I'll show you my friend. I'm glad this wall is so thin. Thanks to crappy construction." Brock said happily.

Lisa washed her hair thoroughly, and scrubbed her breasts with a sponge, washing away all the soap she applied to her.

"Okay. Here goes." Brock pulled down his boxers, freeing his hardened penis. This startled Ash, who had a perfect view of Brock's ass just a few feet in front of him. Brock stepped forward, inserting his penis through the hole in the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ash whispered, frightened.

"Play along. I want you to do all the talking. Make her think it's you." he said, while looking back at him.

"I don't know, Brock. I don't think I should do-"

"Just do it for me! Come on! I've wanted this female attention forever. And now you have it for the rest of your life. Do me this one favor." Brock pleaded to him.

Ash sighed "Fine."

Back in the shower, Lisa wiped away at her soft, wet body. She cleansed her big round ass with the sponge, knowing full well she had to keep it shiny for the onslaughts she planned to take from Ash. Then something caught her attention. In the wall in front of her, a few feet down, an erect penis was launched through the wall, pointing right at her. She gasped "Oh my god."

"Lisa." Ash called "It's me, Ash. This is the only way I know how to be with you without all those other annoying girls ruining our fun. So come over here and suck on my cock." he read from a small script that Brock wrote for him.

"Oh." Lisa's wide eyes returned to normal. Then she walked forward and got down on her knees. "I know exactly what to do." she reached out with her right hand and grabbed the excited throbbing penis.

"Yes." Brock closed his eyes when he felt her soft hand wrap around his cock. He could feel her begin to stroke it, very slowly and carefully.

Lisa's stroking picked up speed, as she pulled back and fourth on the foreskin, pulling it up and down, massaging the penis glans in her firm grip.

Brock tried not to make a sound as he was being pleased beyond his wildest dreams. Instead he made Ash do the moaning and groaning.

Ash moaned very unenthusiastically, in part due to the fact he was not receiving any of the pleasure, and being jealous of his friend at the moment.

Lisa then slowed down and released the penis from her grasp.

"Huh?" Brock looked down and then whispered "don't stop baby."

"Don't stop, Lisa." Ash repeated so she could hear him.

"I'm gonna try something else." she said, and started licking the head of Brock's penis.

Brock's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. And he tried to keep all vocal responses locked inside.

"Oh yes. That feels good. Yes." Ash said in once again another bored tone.

Lisa's tongue licked all around the head of Brock's cock, before putting her entire mouth around it. She sucked on his cock, which applied more pressure and increased the pleasure.

Ash forced moans "Mmm. Oh baby."

Brock however was enjoying this. He clawed at the wall and slowly thrusted back and fourth. Quiet grunts escaping his throat.

Ash noticed Brock's strong reaction to the pleasure he was receiving, and it turned him on. His penis started to harden. And he imagined Lisa on her knees in front of him, sucking HIS dick. This made his moans and sounds more genuine "Ohhh. Yesss."

Lisa swallowed as much of Brock's penis as she could. Over and over, blowing him like a pro. Her tongue adding extra pressure in the process.

"Oh my god." Brock whispered and grunted.

"Oh god!" Ash shouted, continuing his role "ohhhh. Oh baby!"

Lisa removed her mouth from Brock's penis. The stop in action caused him to relax his clench against the wall "It's time for the main attraction." she said

Brock braced him self for the impact. 'Pussy. Pussy. Pussssy!' he thought to him self. Hoping.

Lisa turned around, and bent over. Then she carefully backed up towards Brock's cock and slid her wet pussy on to it. He was now fully inside her.

Brock gasped and whispered "it's inside her pussy."

"What?" Ash was stunned "I'm next."

Lisa slid her soft, tight, wet, warm pussy up and down Brock rock hard cock, supplying pressured constriction to every inch of it. She moaned and moaned.

Brock gasped and quietly moaned beneath his breath, still trying to contain his reactions the best he could.

"Oh yeah baby. That's it. Mmm yes. Oh yes." Ash played his role perfectly, but was getting hornier and hornier. And he was starved for more. He took his penis out of his shorts and started to masturbate.

As Lisa moved back and fourth on Brock's cock, she experimented further. She moved her pelvis around as if she had a hoola hoop around her waist.

Brock covered his mouth with his hand, doing everything he could to keep from speaking.

"Oh fuck. Yes baby. That's it. It feels so good." Ash spoke for him, while stroking his own cock.

Brock needed a faster pace, so soon he began to thrust back and fourth in through the wall, and into Lisa's tight vagina.

"Oh god!" Lisa screamed and she moaned. She could feel Brock's piercing cock, drill into her pussy, rubbing along her vaginal canal. "Harder Ash! Harder!" she yelled.

Brock thrusted harder, drilling her pussy in deep. He shook the wall as he fucked her from another room. He grunted heavily, no longer caring if he was heard.

"Oh Ash! Fuck me!" Lisa screamed.

The sound of his name made him visualize him self fucking her. Ash pictured the two of them on his bed, and he fucking her doggie style, with his hands on her wide hips, pounding her pussy hard and fast. "ohhhhh babyyy. Ah fuck. Yes. Yes!"

Brock fucked Lisa harder and faster, banging against the wall with his body, and drilling through Lisa's pussy with his cock. He grunted and groaned. His heart beat erratically, and his sweating became profuse. During the intercourse he had a funny thought 'This is the second hole I've drilled in this exact spot.' he smiled.

"Oh god, Ash! Fuck my pussy! Make me cum!" Lisa yelled as she took the fierce pounding from Brock and his cock.

Ash stoked his penis faster, tightening his grip around it. He moaned, groaned, and grunted as well "You like that you slut?" he yelled.

Brock kept his intense pace, drilling her like a jackhammer. He felt him self reaching a climax soon. The pleasure increased, and the volume of his moans grew louder.

But the two would soon have company. The door to the room opened, and in stuck the curious heads of Misty, May, Dawn, Gisele, Macy, Duplica, Pikachu, and Ms. Mime.

"What the fuck?" Gisele said.

The women and the poke'mon were all jaw dropped as they watched Brock hump the bedroom wall and Ash masturbating on the bed behind him. It was the strangest and most disturbing thing any of them had ever witnessed.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Misty asked, wanting to shield her eyes.

Ash stopped touching him self when he realized everybody was starring at him. He stuffed his penis back into his shorts and jumped off the bed "I can explain." he said with a bright red face.

Brock ignored the audience and continued to thrust, desperately trying to orgasm. "come on babyyy!" he yelled.

"yes. That's it, Ash. YES!" Lisa screamed through the wall.

The women and the poke'mon watched in disbelief. It was something they would tragically never forget.

"Oh I'm cumming!" Brock yelled, and thrusted till he shot his cum out deep inside of Lisa's vagina. He came to a stop and pulled his penis out of the holes. He fell to the floor on his butt, panting, and sweating. "That was incredible." he said, followed by a satisfied smile.

"You're sick." Duplica told him.

Not too long later came Lisa running into the bedroom to join everyone. She was still naked, and soaked in water and sweat. "I win! I win! I took Ash's virginity!" she happily shouted.

Everyone was quiet, realizing what an awkward situation it was "Actually…you didn't." May said.

"Yes I did. I have his sperm inside me for proof." she said with a grin and placed her hands on her hips.

"You didn't take Ash's virginity though…you took Brock's." Dawn told her.

"What? What are you talking about. I…" she looked over to the wall to see Brock sitting near the wall, with a red face drenched in sweat, panting, and his penis starting to decrease in size. She looked to Ash who was fully clothed near the bed. He put a hand on the back of his head and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"But. That's impossible. I heard Ash's voice. He…" Lisa was confused and terrified.

"These two played you." Misty revealed.

"What? No. they. Errrr! You fucking asshole!" she ran to Brock and kneed him in the chest. Then she started to furiously double slap his face, and then tugged on his penis.

"Owwww!" he screamed in pain and pushed her away "okay okay."

"I can't believe you!" she kicked him in the face, and he fell to the floor on his side.

His nose bled, and there were teeth missing from his mouth as he displayed the largest of grins. "It was still worth it."

"Well. This was fun. Let's go watch T.V." Ash tried to sneak past the women to the door way. But they stopped him.

"Now wait just a second. You helped Brock in this charade. You don't get off that easily." Gisele said. And the women crowded around him.

The entire town of Pallet could hear Ash scream from his unseen torture.

________

.

.

____

To be continued...

.

**I hope you were amused and entertained by this 7th chapter. It was definitely the most graphic and sexual one yet. Brock can check off virginity on his list, but Ash still has work to do. And that time is drawing near. Stay tuned for the next exciting installment. Let me know what you thought of this one though! Thank you!**


	8. Ash's Beach Party

**Chapter 8**

_I want to apologize right off the back for not being able to top the previous chapter, as that one was just too bad-A! But hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and what follows regardless. And once again I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed and threw in suggestions and all that jazz. Now let's see what the magic 8 has in store:_

* * *

Brock stared into his guest bedroom's mirror, examining his newest injuries. He had a piece of tissue in his nose to keep it from bleeding, and he held two of his teeth in his hand. He grinned, not minding the downside to his recent sexual encounter with Lisa that in some ways could be considered rape.

Ms. Mime stood behind him, cleaning up the nose blood off of the carpet. "Mime mime mr. mime."

"You know, Mr. Mime. I don't mind taking this pounding, especially after the pounding I gave her. Yeah baby give me some!" he held out his hand to high five Ms. Mime, but she wasn't interested. She just continued to clean up the blood and tooth chips. "Ah, don't be a sore loser, Mimey. We'll get you laid too."

Ms. Mime rolled her eyes while scrubbing away at the carpet. "Mime…"

* * *

Ash meanwhile sat in front of his computer again, reading replies to his last tweet on twitter that informed everyone he was still a virgin. Most of the response from the males just told him to keep at it and he'll lose it soon, and the general response from the females said they'd be glad to take it.

"I sure am awesome, Pikachu. Thanks to my newly gained poke'mon master ego." he told his buddy who sat on the bed.

"Pika pii…chuuu."

Ash scrolled through more the replies when he found one from Brock. "Oooh let's see what Brocko had to say about this. Hehehe." he read the reply:

Brock- you're still a virgin? LMAO that is so sad. I just lost mine and I'm not even a pokemon master champion. And I still got some! Woot woot!

Ash glared at the monitor. One response from Gary Oak simply said 'LOSER'. Then he found a response from his own mother. "Mom? On twitter? Okay."

Mrs. Ketchum- Good. And you better be a virgin forever. I never want you to experience the crippling sorrow of s-e-x. It's only for the devil, poke'mon, and porn stars. You will just have to give your sperm to your future wife through different means in order to give me grand children. I love you sweetie. And remember to never have s-e-x. I love you! See you soon!

Ash was a little embarrassed but he laughed and found entertainment in it none the less. "Oh mom. You're so sweet to still think of me as your little boy." he smiled "but I'm getting me some pussy no matter what."

"Pi chuu." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry Pikachu. After I get some, we'll go find you a female play mate. Okay?" he promised his friend.

"Pika…" Pikachu pictured him self mating with a beautiful sexy female pikachu, with golden yellow fur, perfect brown stripes, and nice round red pouches on her cheeks. He imagined him in the doggie style position, making her moan.

"Pi pikachu!" (her translation: oh pikachu!)

"Chu peek pi pikachuu!" (translation: you like that bitch?)

"Hmm…" Ash wondered "for my next entry I'll discuss the disturbing details of the torture I just underwent." he started to type.

* * *

Out in the kitchen, both Brock and Ms. Mime were preparing lunch for the large household. There were 11 mouths to feed, including their own. "Does anybody want a Bud Light with their lunch?" Brock asked the women(except for Lisa who was not there) who all sat in the living room watching Ellen.

"No Brock. Stop trying to get us drunk." May said in response.

"I'm not. I just thought that maybe some of you enjoyed the taste of crappiness. You're watching Ellen aren't you?" he joked and turned back around to the stove with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" the women shouted in unison.

"Instead of making jokes how about you-" Misty was interrupted

"I'm also making food for everybody! You'd all starve without me." Brock said.

"Okay. Well how about you go apologize to Lisa for raping her. She's distraught" Misty finished.

"Woah woah." Brock stopped what he was doing and walked into the living room with a skillet in his hand and an apron around him that said 'kiss the COOcK' "I did not rape her. It was consensual. She stayed there and took it. I didn't forcer her." he explained.

"She thought you were somebody else." Duplica said "that's rape."

"She should have recognized the difference between my dick and Ash's. She gave him a hand job the other day." Brock said in defense. "Besides why should I apologize for giving her the thrill of a lifetime. She loved it. End of story!" he walked back to the kitchen to resume cooking.

"You should still go say something to her. She has feelings." Misty said.

Brock sighed. "Fine." he took off his apron and walked down the hall to Mrs. Ketchum's room. He carefully opened the door to see Lisa sitting on the bed with her knees folded and her arms around her shins. "Lisa…"

"What do you want?" she asked, upset.

"I…I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." he said.

"It wasn't even two hours ago." she reminded him.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. But. You have to understand that I was a 26 year old virgin. A 26 year old virgin male. I need to have sex. I'm desperate and it's a primal instinct for us males to take any opportunity presented to us to mate. But I'm sorry and I hope you don't kill me or anything." he said, standing in the doorway.

"I'm upset. But I understand." she said "I'll get over it."

Brock smiled "Okay." he turned to leave

"But just so you know. That was the best I ever had. Even if it was through a wall." she smiled.

Brock stopped in his tracks, and turned back around to face her "Does this mean you wanna do it again?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. get lost." she said.

Brock laughed, and walked back to the kitchen to resume cooking.

* * *

Back in Mr. Ketchum's bedroom, he finished his new Twitter entry. "Now the whole world will know why I cried today." he said.

"But when I'm done with you the whole world will know why you moaned today." Duplica said, having sneakily crept in through his door.

"Pikachu leave." Ash quickly said, not wanting a repeat performance of earlier to occur.

"Piii." Pikachu angrily leapt off the bed and ran out the door.

Ash got off his chair and ran to Duplica, as she ran to him. They met in an embrace and immediately started to make out. Their hands explored the backside of the other's body and their tongues wrestled with each other.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Ash said, and he took Duplica and pushed her on to his bed. He got on top of her and resumed kissing her, while she pushed his shorts down his legs.

"Not if I can help it!" Macy screamed, standing in the door way. Her screaming startled Ash and Duplica, who stopped what they were doing. Macy ran to the bed and got in between the two. "He's mine, bitch!" Macy slapped Duplica across the face.

"Wait." Ash tried to break them up, crawling on top of both of them.

"What's going on in here?" Dawn asked, walking into the room with Misty and May. The three women charged for the bed and jumped on, tangling them selves with each other, and fighting over the virgin male.

"Girls girls. Calm down. One at a time. One at a time!" he shouted.

But the girls didn't listen, their all out intense cat fight brawl was not slowing down. But Ash managed to crawl out of the vicious pile and run out of the bedroom and down the hall. He sat down at the kitchen table and buried his face in his arms.

Brock noticed his friend's distress "You okay, Ash?"

"I can't take it any more. All this constant suffocating female attention is stressing me out. Why can't this be like a harem where I can do them all?" Ash pouted.

"Cuz life isn't that perfect my son. You don't always get what you want and you don't always get to do who you want. You just have to roll the dice and see where they fall." Brock explained, sitting down next to him.

"Well I could use a break from all these boners." Ash admitted.

"Hmm. How about after lunch we go somewhere where you can forget all about hot women and sex." Brock suggested.

* * *

After lunch…

Ash, Pikachu, Ms. Mime, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Macy, Duplica, Lisa, and Gisele all walked up to a large sign that said 'Pallet Beach: where beautiful women in sexy bathing suits roam wild'

"This is gonna help my stress?" Ash asked in his green swim trunks that he knew would become constricting soon.

"Come on girls let's go!" Brock shouted, ignoring Ash, and running through the sand on the beach in his blue swim trunks.

Misty wore a baby blue swim out fit with a bubble design on the front of her top and thong. May's bikini top was red with white stripes, and had on a solid red thong. Dawn had on a solid pink top and thong. Duplica wore a solid green two piece attire. Lisa had on a red bikini top and thong with white poke'ball designs on them. Macy's bathing suit was white with little sun flowers on them. And Gisele's top and thong were green with a white outline. All of the women were drop dead gorgeous in their scadily clad swim suits.

Pikachu wore a pair of sunglasses and Ms. Mime had on a yellow bikini top and bottom.

"Yay! Water!" Misty ran off through the beach, followed by the rest of the women.

"This is gonna suck." Ash said to his poke'mon friends.

"Pika pi chu." Pikachu said

(Translation: that's what she said)

"Mime mime mime mime." Ms. Mime replied

(Translation: that doesn't even make sense)

Then they approached the ocean till they made it to the location where the women set up their luggage and towels. None of them were going swimming right now. They all applied sun tan lotion to their exposed skin and laid down to tan.

Their stunning bodies captivated Ash's attention. He stared at their boner-causing breasts and asses, which seemed to reach for the sky like the St. Louis Arch for all to see. How he wished he could fuck them all, taking turns with each. Spending a few minutes behind one butt, and move down to the next one in line.

This fantasy was making the blood inside him all flow to one place so he snapped him self out of it. "I gotta get out of here." he said, and walked away from the women. But where one sexy woman in a bikini ends, another one begins. Every where he looked there were large breasted and perfect ass displaying women in bikinis and thongs. "Ahhh. So many girls." he cried out.

As Ash tried to get away from the women, several men settled into a watch spot near by to gaze upon his hot female friend's sun bathing.

"Damn look at the tits on that one." one guy said.

"That chick has a fucking perfect ass. I would tear that up." another guy said. And this continued for a long period of time between the men describing the women and what they'd do to them.

Brock meanwhile was hitting on other women sun bathing ways away. "Have you ever felt an earthquake before?" he asked one.

"No." the woman with double D breasts replied

"Then you should invite me over to your place and I'll make your bed shake." he winked.

"Go away."

Brock moved on to the girl next to her "Hi there. Wanna know why they call me the cat killer?"

"Uh. Why?" the girl asked.

"Cuz I brutally pound pussies with my 9 iron." he raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh." the girl walked away.

Brock then approached another woman "Hey I'm pretty shy. But maybe you could help me out and bend over and let me fuck you."

The woman slapped his face and walked away "Pervert."

"You bitches don't know what you're missing!" Brock shouted as he watched them walk up to a beach patrol police cruiser. "Uh oh." he took off running.

Ash meanwhile walked along the beach looking for something to distract his mind "I want to go home." he said, looking down at the sand.

"Well well. If it isn't the famous poke'mon master." a familiar voice said.

Ash looked up to see a bunch of women all in white bikinis surrounding a man in purple trunks. It was Gary Oak and his cheerleading squad. "Gary? I didn't know you were in town." he said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be? I own this beach…not literally though." Gary replied.

"Oh. Well maybe we could pull our money together and co-own it." Ash suggested.

"Eh. No thanks." Gary refused "So howse the master life?"

"It's great. I get free drinks at restaurants, all the women want to have sex with me, and my twitter followers are endless." he bragged.

"Well congratulations, Ketchum." Gary shook his friend's hand.

"Thanks, Gare."

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?" a female voice asked.

Ash turned to see a very beautiful smoking hot girl with purple hair and a purple two piece bikini to match. "Uh, hello…" he said while looking her up and down.

"It's me, Ash. Lillica." she smiled.

"What? Grade school girlfriend Lillica?" Ash asked.

"Yea that's me!" she shouted and threw her arms around him.

"Wow it's been so long." he said, which caused his penis to get long, feeling her chest against his, and her soft silky skin on his finger tips.

"We've got to catch up. Come with me." she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the ocean, leaving a watchful Gary behind.

* * *

Up over the wall of rocks that lined the back of the beach, a familiar trio watched over with their binoculars, also in their swimsuits. "The twerp sure is popular now isn't he?" James asked.

"I know. And I got to kiss him." Jessie bragged.

"Gross." James shuttered at the thought.

"You know I'm a voigin too." Meowth said "How come all da felines aren't clawing on me?"

But his two human friends ignored him. "I wonder who the lucky girl is gonna be?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe I should try my bikini magic again and give it a shot." James thought.

"Don't be sick, James." Jessie smacked him over the head.

* * *

Back down on the beach, Brock was in search of more prey to attack, when he spotted two women he's seen before. One of them had blonde hair and the other one was a red head. It was Cynthia and Solidad.

"Hi, beautiful's. What brings you ladies to Pallet Town?" Brock asked.

"We're on vacation." Solidad told him.

"Oh. Together?" Brock asked.

"But of course." Cynthia nodded, and kissed Solidad on the lips.

Brock's eyes widened "Ohhh. Do you think we could make a sandwich then? I've got the meat right here." he said, looking down at his swollen crotch.

"Sorry. We're vagitarian's." Cynthia told him, and walked off hand in hand with Solidad.

* * *

Ash meanwhile was having better luck. His ex girlfriend from grade school, Lillica, had led him to the rock wall at the beaches' entrance, where the two talked about memories past and shared stories about what they had been up to in recent times.

"Oh Ash. How I've missed you." Lillica said, while playing with his hair.

Ash smiled "I've missed you too, Lilly."

"So. You're a poke'mon master now?" Lillica asked.

"Yeah. I-" but before Ash could finish answering, Lillica placed her lips on his and they started to kiss.

Ash put his hands on her waist, and slid them down to her hips, and then around her firm round ass, and squeezed her cheeks. But his fun would soon come to an end.

"What the fuck is going on here?" an angry young man with spiky blue hair stomped towards them.

Ash and Lillica separated. "William! It's not what you think."

"Why are you up on my girl, you mother fucker." Will charged at Ash, chasing him down the side of the wall.

"Okay you win! Don't hurt meee!" Ash created separating by leaping over people resting on their towels and through the crowd.

"Yeah you better flee from battle like a legendary poke'mon!" Will shouted, watching as Ash disappeared on the beach, leaving a dust trail behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at base camp where the 7 women and the poke'mon were sun bathing…Ms. Mime lay on her stomach letting the sun rays wash over her. She had her bikini top untied so she wouldn't have any tan lines on her back. Pikachu sat next to her, with his sun glasses on, reading the newspaper.

"Hey youse twose." Meowth said, approaching the two with his paws behind his back and his paw-feet dragging through the sand.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu turned his attention away from the paper.

"Do you tink youse could help me find a pwetty poke'mon I could mate wit?" Meowth asked desperately.

"Mime!" Ms. Mime covered her self with part of the beach towel she lay on.

"Yeah right…" Meowth looked away and made a barfing motion. "so where do ya tink I could find some hot tail?"

"Pi pikachu pikaaa." Pikachu pointed up above to a mountain near by on the beach, which people often climb to get a good view of the ocean. Up on the top there was a pretty female meowth, licking her legs to cleans her self.

"Boing!" Meowth shouted "I'll be right dere!" he ran off through the sand, making his way to the mountain.

* * *

Back to Ash now, he had lost William, and was now trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he grew angry "That stupid asshole. Next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass…at poke'mon battling."

"How'd you like to pound my ass instead?" Duplica said, walking up to him.

"Heh heh. Hii, Duplica." Ash smiled.

Duplica answered back with her lips pushed against his. "If you wanna fuck me, take my hand."

Ash grabbed Duplica's hand at the speed of light, and she took him through the beach to a secluded area she knew of. It was the mountain. And it had a shallow cave inside, the perfect mating grounds. For poke'mon and people alike.

Meowth had already reached the mountain, and began his treacherous climb to the top. But because of the prize that awaited him, it only took minutes for him to climb up the jagged mountain. But when he got there, he saw an other male meowth, licking up the arm of the female.

"Meow meow meow." he said.

"I don't tink so. I don't care how beautiful dat was. He's not getting my tail." Meowth ran towards the meowth's and pushed the male away, and off the side of the cliff.

"Meow meow!" the female screamed.

"Don't woiy. Worry. I tink you'll like me behind you much betta. We gonna do it kitty style." Meowth said and grabbed a hold of the female's hind legs. She kicked and screamed as he tried to hold her still. Then he entered her from behind, and started to thrust. "I am so glad dat poke'mon rape is not illegal." he smiled.

At the bottom of the cliff, Ash and Duplica finally made their way to the entrance of the cave where Ash hoped inside the cave that he'd lose his virginity and never find it again. But something caught his attention

"Why is there a dead meowth right there?" Ash pointed to the meowth that our team rocket meowth pushed off the cliff. He was laid over a large rock.

"Who cares? Let's fuck." Duplica grabbed Ash's hand and lead him inside the cave, that did have some light from the sun's rays. Duplica grabbed Ash and dragged him to the ground where the two proceeded to make out on their sides, feeling each other's exposed skin. Ash was having the most fun, feeling Duplica's back, thighs, and ass.

"You're so soft." Ash said in between kisses.

"And you're so hard." Duplica said, cupping Ash's swollen crotch in her hand.

Ash gasped, and then he rolled Duplica on to her back and climbed on top of her. "I'm gonna fuck you till the milktanks come home." he told her.

"I can't wait to feel your big cock inside my tight wet pussy." she said, driving him wild.

"Oh my god." Ash couldn't take it, he needed relief. And he needed it now.

Back on top of the mountain, Meowth continued his own personal mating frenzy with the lovely female he was raping. "Stop squirming, I'll only fuck harder." he told her, and smacked her ass with his paw.

"Meowww!" she screamed "me meowth!" she moaned his name.

Their rough mating sent miniature shock waves through the mountain to the bottom, causing a small pea-sized rock to break off the ceiling of the cave and fall on to the top of Ash's head "Oww! My head." he rubbed his scalp.

"You like that baby?" Duplica asked, removing her mouth from around the head of Ash's penis.

"Uhh. Yeah. Sure." he said and pushed her head back down with his hands.

Duplica swallowed as much of Ash's cock as she could without gagging, slurping the tip, and making him squeeze near by surrounding rocks in his hands.

"Now, how would you like to enter my cave?" she asked him.

"Yes! I wanna fuck you already!" he yelled, and got on to his knees. He turned Duplica around, who was on her hands and knees, and then placed his hands on her hips, ready to pull down her bikini and fuck her…

But their joyful moment was shattered when a Kabutops, the supposedly extinct poke'mon walked out of the shadows from the deeper part of the cave and into the light in front of the potential mating couple. It hissed at them and showed off his menacing blade hands.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Duplica screamed and ran out of the cave.

"Duplica wait! I could have finished before we were attacked!" he shouted at her. But it was too late. She was gone, having accidentally kicked the dead meowth off his rock perch in the process. He turned his attention back to the rude poke'mon "You stupid Kabutops. I was about to get laid. Now I'm gonna make you officially extinct."

"Good job, Kabutops." Gary said, stepping out of the shadows and into the light him self.

"Gary?" Ash asked, surprised.

Gary returned Kabutops to his poke'ball. "I couldn't let you lose your virginity, Ash. That's the one thing left I have a chance at beating you in."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Gare? You have a bunch of hot cheerleaders following you everywhere. Surely you fuck them too." Ash reminded him.

"To the contrary my dear Ash. You see my grandfather pays those girls to follow me around. But he doesn't pay them to have sex with me. I'm still a virgin. And I'm not gonna let you get some before me." Gary explained.

"You son of a bitch!" Ash tackled Gary against the wall of the cave, and the two started to fight.

Back on top of the mountain, Meowth felt him self getting closer to an orgasm, but was thrown off by the mating pair of poke'mon behind them. It was a Nidoking mating with a Nidoqueen, and he was pounding her hard.

"He's making me look bad." Meowth said sadly, but continued thrusting anyways. But all round them there were mating poke'mon at this magical poke'mon mating grounds. There were Golem's fucking, Onix's fucking, and even a pair of Jigglypuff's going at it.

"Puff! Puff! Puff!" the male Jigglypuff shouted.

Both the female meowth and nidoqueen squealed and screamed in pleasure. But the Nido-fucking, along with the other large poke'mon mating was sending shockwaves through the mountain, and causing large rocks to fall from the cave ceiling.

"We gotta get out of here. The cave is collapsing!" Gary yelled and ran for the exit.

"Wait. My leg is trapped under a rock. I'm trapped and I can't get up." Ash said, trying to free his trapped leg from the rock. But it was no use. And it was too late for Gary to save him. The entrance became blocked by a pile of rocks that had collapsed.

"Aaaasssshhhh!" Gary screamed.

.

_To be continued…_

____

**__******

.

.

.

************

There's more ahead in chapter 9. So stay tuned for the on-going adventure of Ash seeking the losing of his virginity. If he survives that is


	9. One Million Reasons to Love Ash

Chapter 9

Once again I want to thank those of you who reviewed and gave me your feed back, and your own hopes for what you'd like to see happen. And now it's time to find out what Ash's fate is after the cave collapse due to rough poke'mon mating. And as you'll see this chapter is a little different than the 8 prior to it. Now read on…chapter nine will blow your mind.

* * *

Ash couldn't see a thing as he struggled to free his leg from the rock that confined him. It was completely dark, and difficult to breathe from the dust debris that the rock slide cave collapse left. "Help!" he yelled. But no one could hear him. The situation seemed hopeless. And if that wasn't enough, the rock that trapped his leg seemed to be poking at him now. "What the fuck? I'm getting tired of this. Charizard I choose you!" he called out his fire breathing poke'mon.

"Charrrr!" the menaching dragon-type posed with his wings spread and his biceps flexed.

"Charizard. I need some light over here." Ash ordered.

Charizard grabbed a hold of his tail and pointed in Ash's direction like a flashlight, as he had done long ago as a charmander. "Charr?"

Ash looked down at his leg, which he could now see thanks to Charizard's tail flame. His leg was not being held by a rock at all. It was a Geodude that held him with his hands, and humped his leg with a determined expression on it's face.

"Ahhhh!" Ash shrieked.

"geo-geo-geo-geo-geo. DUDE!" Geodude grunted with each thrust.

Ash was disgusted "That's quite a rock you've got there. But stop humping me. It hurts." Ash said, raising his fist.

But geodude only humped harder. And faster, driving his rock cock into Ash's leg, making the pain unbearable.

"Owww! Charizard help!" Ash yelled.

"CHARR!" Charizard swiped his tail at the rock type poke'mon, sending it flying off in the distance. "Zard!"

"Thanks, Charizard. That was unpleasant." Ash rubbed the sore spot on his leg.

Meanwhile outside the blocked cave, Gary has alerted the entire beach about the situation at hand. A crowd was gathered around, trying to figure out what to do. At the front of the crowd stood Brock, the poke'mon, and the 7 women that have been living with them. They were the most concerned.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu screamed.

"Ash! Hang on!" Misty yelled as loud as she could at the rocks.

"We gotta save him!" Gary shouted.

"Duhhh!" May rolled her eyes.

"Let's start pulling." Gisele suggested, and everybody got into position behind their own rock and pulled as hard as they could to move them.

Ms. Mime picked up the dead meowth and threw him out of the way to give her room to pull at her own rock.

"I wonder who did dat." Meowth nervously said with a paw behind his head.

"Who cares? Let's go save the twerp." Jessie said. And she along with James and Meowth grabbed on to a large rock and started pulling.

Back inside the cave, Ash and Charizard were ramming their bodies into the rocks, trying to push them out of the way. Also joining in on the ramming, was Ash's leg mate, Geodude, who rammed and punched at the rock wall.

On the outside of the cave, everyone continued to pull at the rocks as hard as they could. Joining the rescue mission were several poke'mon. the very poke'mon that caused the cave collapse. The nidoking and nidoqueen couple stepped up to the plate, along with the onix, golem, and jigglypuff couple, all helping to free the trapped poke'mon master inside.

Brock decided to help Cynthia with her rock and got in position behind her, practically dry humping her while holding on to her waist. Cynthia took a small rock and hit Brock over the head with it, and resumed the mission.

With the ramming of Ash and his poke'mon inside the cave, and the rock pulling strength of the people and poke'mon outside the cave, eventually their effort paid off, and in a stroke of luck, all the rocks were jarred back at the same time, sending everybody flying back into the sand of the beach.

Once they recollected them selves, everybody got up and ran to see if the collapse victim was okay. Sure enough they saw Ash sitting in the sand, panting, and petting charizard on the head with one hand, and geodude on his head with the other hand.

"Asshh! You're alive!" Misty yelled, tears brought to her eyes. She rushed to his aid, along with everybody else on the beach.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Brock asked his exhausted friend with a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanna go home." he replied "I need to take a shower. There's geodude sperm on my leg."

Everyone exchanged curious and disgusted glances. But most of their curiosity became disturbed by the sound and sight of a helicopter landing on the beach behind them. Stepping out of the copter, was Professor Samuel Oak. "Ash! Over here!"

Ash ran through the open path in the crowd of people, followed close behind by Pikachu. "What is it, Professor? And where did you get the helicopter?"

"I heard you were trapped in a rock slide and I fired up the new toy, I mean research tool as soon as I heard. Get in, we'll go to the lab." he said, and got into his new toy. Ash turned around and waved at everybody before getting on with Pikachu in his arms, and flying away.

The people below watched the chopper take off in astonishment. "What was that all about?" Gary asked. "And when did grampa get a helicopter?"

* * *

Awhile later after they arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory/mansion, Ash had taken a shower to clean him self of all the dirt and the unpleasantness he experienced earlier. He walked out of the bathroom with damp hair and a purple towel wrapped around his waist.

He walked through the house till he found the tea time room where the professor and Tracy sat in, drinking tea "Hey I hope you don't mind I used the gray tooth brush in the cabinet." he said, and took a seat on the sofa next to Tracy. Pikachu sat in between them, who instead of drinking tea, drank some strawberry wine.

"That was Muk's tooth brush, Ash." Sam told him.

"Gross! Yuck!" Ash grabbed a cup of tea and quickly downed the whole thing. "What a day.." he sighed.

Professor Oak and Tracy tried their best to contain the laughter inside of them. They both covered the smiles they displayed with their tea cups. Pikachu however was not shy about laughing out loud.

"So Ash I invited you over to let you know I'll be going out of town for a few days." Oak finally said.

"Where are you going, Professor?" Ash asked.

"I'm just going to some poke'dex update thingy in Viridian City. I don't even really know my self. But I have to be there for approvals and what not. The point is I wont be here. So my house-slash-lab will be available if you want to visit with your poke'mon or help Tracy out." Sam explained.

"Oh okay. Cool." Ash smiled and held out his cup, hinting he wanted more tea. And pikachu held up his empty bottle of wine, hinting that he wanted more. Sammy took the cup from Ash's hand and walked off to give him a refill, completely ignoring pikachu.

"Pika!" pikachu crossed his arms in anger.

"Hey, Ash guess what?" Tracy said, getting his first line in.

"What?"

"We could have a big party here and invite the whole town or who ever we want." Tracy suggested.

"No." Ash shook his head "no more parties."

Professor Oak returned with Ash's tea, and handed him the cup. "Here you go. I made it extra sweet. Just like you." he winked with a laugh.

"Uhhh. Thanks…" Ash smiled politely, and nervously and took a sip of the tea. "Wow. That is sweet!"

"I'll be right back. I need to go switch out Muk's tooth brush. He can sense human D.N.A on his stuff." Oak said and left the room.

"Does Muk even have teeth?" Ash asked Tracy.

"No. he just likes the feel of the brush against his body." Tracy explained "and on his tongue."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Ash said, and drank some more of his tea.

"Hey Ash. I've gotta tell you something. I've been watching the insanity that's occurred in the past week using my special advanced poke'mon watching gear and I couldn't understand why all those women would behave in that way and justify trying to kill Brock over sex."

Ash was in stunned silence, perplexed as to how Tracy was able to watch him and collect this information. "Uh huh…"

"So I did some research" Tracy continued further "and I learned something that's quite shocking. There's a million dollar reward on your head. Or penis head I should say."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused.

"In some sick game, the poke'mon league has offered a million dollar reward to the girl who takes your virginity. And the woman needs your confirmation for proof." Tracy explained.

The news overwhelmed Ash. He didn't know what to say. This was the last thing he expected "Wow…"

"I just thought you should know." Tracy said, and slid a newspaper over to Ash's side of the tea table.

Ash read the headline 'One Million Reasons to Love Ash Ketchum' "I see…"

"If I was a girl, I'd be trying to get in your pants right now too." Tracy chuckled. But Ash just frowned.

"I'm back for more tea." Samuel happily said, re-entering the room. "and I can't wait to read you my latest poem. Don't worry though, I've made it hip. I know how you youngsters like the Eminem."

"Professor. I'd like to go home now. Could you give me a ride in the chopper?" Ash asked, kinda bummed. "I don't want to walk all the way home in my swim shorts."

"Sorry, Ash. But my helicopter is solar powered and needs to charge up." Oak apologized "But I can lend you some clothes…"

* * *

Ash sighed as he walked home in his temporary clothes. He was fully dressed in Gary's outfit. A purple sweater, blue jeans, brown shoes, and even the necklace that Gary wears. "This is humiliating." he said as he walked the path home. He pulled off the necklace and threw it to the ground in anger.

Pikachu walked beside him, and decided that the necklace would go to waste so he picked it up and put it around his own neck.

After about 20 minutes of walking, he finally made it to his house, exhausted from the walk, and a little depressed from the news. And embarrassed by the clothes. As he walked up to the front door he noticed his neighbor Bryan next door still trying to chase away the beedrill swarm that inhabited his tree.

"Do you know how to get rid of these things?" Bryan asked, swinging a rake at the swarm.

"Fight em off with another poke'mon." Ash suggested and opened the door to the house and walked in.

"Poke'what?" Bryan asked, still swinging his rake wildly.

When Ash walked inside, he was quickly swarmed with women. The 7 girls threw them selves on him, hugging him tightly against their bodies, and kissing him all over.

"We're so glad you're okay, Ash." Macy said, hugging his left leg.

"Yeah." Ash was no longer happy about being swamped with beautiful women, now that he knew the real reason why they were all over him.

"Good to have you back, son." Brock said, setting out dining plates on the kitchen table "I've prepared a big dinner. So get your butt in here."

"Maybe later. I'm gonna take a walk." Ash said, causing all the women to let go of him and grant him space.

"But the food is ready to eat now." Brock said.

"I've got a lot of things on my mind. I'll be back." Ash turned around to leave. Pikachu ran in front of his master.

"Pika pi?"

"Stay here, Pikachu." Ash bent down to pet him on the head, and then walked away from the house and down the street.

"That's strange. I wonder what's wrong." May said, concerned. But no one had a more concerned look of expression than Misty, who carefully watched Ash disappeared over the hill.

He walked and walked till he was in down town Pallet Town, exploring the part of town he hadn't seen much of in his time spent there as a child. He came across one of Pallet's only bar's. 'Szyslak's Bar'

"Maybe I could drown my sorrows." he said, and opened the door to the bar. Inside sat several depressed looking individuals. Mostly male, with the lone exception of an older woman in the corner.

"How can I do you for?" the elder bartender with gray hair asked in a low gravely voice while polishing up a mug.

"What do you got to cure the blues?" Ash asked, taking a seat on a bar stool.

"I got something called 'Ruff', the perfect drink for someone whose had a rough day." he placed a mug and a bottle of 'Ruff' in front of Ash.

"Thanks." Ash poured the bottle into the mug and took a sip. He gagged a little in response and quietly whispered "gross."

"So what's wrong with you, champ?" a man in a beanie and a long beard next to him asked.

"Where to begin?" Ash started "First I was the victim of a powerful electric attack this morning, then I helped my friend get laid from the other side of the wall to make the girl think he was me, then I was trapped in a cave after a rock slide, and then I accidentally used the same tooth brush my muk uses. What about you, buddy?"

"I lost my job, my wife, my house, and I've got cancer."

Ash turned away and took a very long sip of his beer. "Keep em coming." he told the bartender, who put out another bottle. Ash's attention was then drawn to the television above which started a segment on none other than him. "Hey it's me. I think." he squinted as they showed a photo of him in the upper right hand corner of the screen.

"Yep. You heard it here." the male news anchor said "No one has claimed Ash Ketchum's virginity yet, which means the million dollar reward is still up for grabs. In other news, a giant killer hurricane is making it's way to Pallet Town. They're calling it Hurricane: Melody"

Everyone in the bar looked at Ash, whose eyes had widened from the news. "Whose Ash?" he said, pretending he wasn't him.

"Ash! Fuck me!" the only woman in the bar screamed, leaping over to him. She tugged on his purple sweater.

"No Ash. Fuck me!" a man in the bar yelled.

"You gotta have sex with me, man." the sad man next to him pleaded "I really need some money." he cried.

"Hey I'll give you that booze on the house if you sleep with me." the bar tender said with a grin.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ash screamed and threw out some cash on the counter and ran out of the bar, escaping the madness. He ran till he was in a very sleazy part of town, littered with garbage, tagged with graffiti, and crawling with prostitutes. "Pallet Town sure has changed."

Ash was a magnet, and before he knew it, the prostitutes started to approach him with welcoming arms. "Hello there, stud. Are you feeling lonely tonight?" the whore asked him, dressed in fishnet stalking, with a leather jacket over a black bra.

"Yes." Ash simply replied.

The whore put her hands on his shoulders and snuggled close to him "Well tonight you're in luck. I'm gonna let you spend some time with me for free. No charge." she said.

"Spend some time with you?" Ash asked, confused.

The whore sighed "I'm gonna let you fuck me." she explained.

"Oh. Ohhh. Okay. That sounds like a good deal." Ash said with a smile, but then he remembered something. "Wait. Why would any self respecting woman sleep with a complete stranger unless she stood to have financial gain or was a dream come true? You just want the million dollars." he realized. "or are you a dream come true?"

"I'll give you half of it, and make you my new pimp." she offered.

Ash thought about it. But declined "No thanks. I'm out of here." he turned away, only to be greeted by more prostitutes, unknown to him, including a Jynx who wore make up and dressed in revealing clothing. "Gulp." he found a crack in the crowd of whores and took off down the street, being chased by the hooker's and their pimps.

Our favorite team rocket trio watched the twerp flee the prostitutes from their perch above in a bell tower using binoculars. James spoke first "Why would any self respecting man turn down free sex with a complete stranger?"

"Good question." Jessie answered.

"Maybe his balls were crushed in da rock slide." Meowth theorized.

"Hey!" James shouted "I've got an idea how to erase our debts to the boss."

"Meowth porn? I'll be da star!" Meowth hoped.

"Nonsense. I think we should become pimps!"

"You aren't going to pimp me out are you?" Jessie asked.

"No, Jessie. We want to have customers." James replied, which earned him a slap across the face.

* * *

Ash meanwhile had escaped the hooker's and their pimp daddy's, and was now on the outskirts of town, leaning against a building while he caught his breath. "Phew. I finally escaped that hoard of whores." but where one hoard of whores ends, another hoard of whores begins. And in front of him was just that. 7 more women, but this time he recognized them.

One of them had a perfect body, large hips, tiny waist, huge knocker's. She had wild red hair, blue jeans on, and a tiny black top that only covered her breasts, with a fire symbol on it. It was Flannery.

The second girl in line wore a blue mini dress with red spandex beneath her. And she was curvier than a road that lead up a mountain. She was Roxanne.

Gardenia was also there, now having aged and growing out of her odd hair style and clothing. She wore a brown skirt with a green tube top, that was filled out nicely by her larger breasts, and she portrayed an ass that wont quit. And she also had longer hair than before.

Melody, the sea shell music playing girl also found her way to Pallet Town wearing a white top and a blue mini skirt that was so short it put Ash on the one yard line away from a touch down.

There was also Marley the gothic looking girl with black hair, and a black mini dress with white stripes and buttons, and black spandex underneath. But boy was she pretty.

The beautiful Candice was also present, wearing a white buttoned blouse and a brown mini skirt that like Melody was inches away from panties.

And finally Latias was also there in human form, sporting the body of a beautiful curvy woman dressed like one of the prostitutes Ash encountered earlier.

"Hey. I know all of you." Ash said with a smile, the alcohol clearly taking it's effect.

"Make love to me, Ash. We'll burn down the town with our hot-hot sex." Flannery said, taking one of his arms in hers.

"Screw that. I'll let you do what ever you want to me bad boy." Roxanne said, and then whispered "that includes anal." she winked.

"But she won't hop on your big stem the way I will." Gardenia told him.

"Let's make music together, oh chosen one. We can do it heavy metal style." Melody pleaded to him, while kissing his lips.

"You can pull my hair and beat my ass." Candice reasoned with him.

"I'll let you cut me, bite me, and suck my blood." Marley said in an unenthusiastic tone of voice.

"Laaaaaat." Latias said, followed by a wink, and slapping Ash's ass.

The seven women began to fight with each other, screaming out insults, pleading their cases, slapping each other, all while at the same time managing to hold on to Ash.

"Nooooooooo! No-no-noooo!" Ash broke free of the women's binds and ran for the woods. The place where he began his poke'mon journey over eleven years ago.

He ran until there were no more females in sight, and then slowed down and walked through the forest. Over an hour passed, and he was now deep in the woods, with none of his poke'mon with him for protection against potential predators or aggressive spearrow's.

As he walked, the forest music from Zelda: the ocarina of time played, providing a comfort to him. At least that was the intention, but he didn't like it "Would you SHUT UP?" he angrily asked the guy sitting on one of the branches of a near by tree, who dressed in green and played his ocarina.

"Geez. Sorry. Most people like that music." he put his instrument away and frowned.

But Ash was too upset to care about his feelings. Re resumed his walk through the forest. It had been years since he walked this territory. He could see images in his head from year's past that reminded him of his surroundings.

"I was so young and innocent." he thought "I didn't even know what sex was." he said as he walked along side a river bank. He stared down at the water, and gazed at his reflection. His face was red, dirty, and scratched. Probably on accident from the women, but did not feel it at the time because of his adrenaline.

He sat down on a large rock above the river and gazed upon the beauty of the river, and the trees and the waterfall up ahead. "Even though things were crazy back then, and the journey got tough. Life some how seemed much more simple. Now look at me." he looked at his shaking hands, sitting there in a purple sweater, which he had rolled the sleeves up.

"There you are." a familiar sweet female voice crashed through the sound of nature around him.

Ash turned his head to the right to see her standing about twenty feet away with her arms crossed. "Misty? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see her there.

Misty slowly walked towards him, wearing her classic yellow top that exposed the bottom half of her upper body, blue short shorts that exposed the bottom 90 percent of her legs, and she topped it off with those goofy suspenders. She also wore her red hair down that reached her lower back.

"I was worried about you." she said, taking a seat next to him with her legs crossed like-wise. "I figured this is where you might be. This is the spot where we first met."

Ash's eyes widened, and he re-examined the location "Ohhh. Yeah. I knew that." he sweat dropped "that's exactly why I came here." he lied.

Misty smiled. "So are you okay?"

"Uh sure. I guess." Ash looked down at the water, seeing now in the reflection that he was not alone. Misty was right next to him. A long pause of silence followed. All that could be heard was the waterfall in the distance.

"I came here to tell you something." Misty finally spoke "the fear of losing you today made me realize how short life really is." a tear ran down her cheek as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Misty…" Ash thought about putting his hand out on her shoulder, but withdrawed half way in the process.

"You never know when the last time you see someone you care about could be. You have to take every opportunity granted to you if it's for the best. If you wait too long, life could fall out of reach and wash away like that waterfall over there. And you can't get those opportunities back once they drift down stream." Misty said, clearly overwhelmed by the tone in her voice.

"Okay, Eminem." Ash joked.

"Ash, I'm serious!" she yelled.

"Sorry. Go on." Ash apologized.

"I guess I came here to tell you how I feel about you. I came here to tell you the way I've felt about you every day for more than eleven years. And today was the turning point that's forced me to tell you…" she stopped, getting very emotional.

"Tell me…?" Ash inched closer to her.

"I love you. I love you more than the news loves tragedy." Misty finally said, and then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, to which he kissed back. They softly made out there by the river.

As he made out with his long time friend, he couldn't help but wonder something. 'Is she telling the truth? Is her speech really genuine? Or is it just a million dollar lie?' he thought, which made him sad.

But when Misty removed her suspenders, followed by her top, he no longer cared what the truth was. He was hard and ready to go, starring at her wonderful large breasts, shielded only by a pink lace bra. His eyes followed a trail of smooth skin down past her slim waist, wide hips, and juicy firm thighs.

"What a perfect setting in which to consummate our love." Misty said.

"To what?" Ash asked.

"To have sex." she explained while rolling her eyes. Once she had Ash's understanding, she put her hands around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. She popped her tongue inside his mouth, where it explored, wrestled, and became one with his.

Ash enjoyed the feeling of their tongues colliding with one another, fighting for position and dominance. He loved the feel and taste of her soft lips caressing his. He enjoyed lots of kisses in the last week, but this one stood out above them all. He cherished it the same way Giovanni might cherish receiving a new poke'mon from Jessie and James.

Their kissing intensified, causing Ash's penis to become more inflated till it was as rock solid as could be. He lay Misty down on her back, in turn he laid down on top of her. Misty's hands clenched the back of his sweater, and her legs spread and wrapped around his lower body.

Their hot and heavy closeness resulted in extra body heat between each other, causing both of them to perspire. Misty slid her hands underneath Ash's borrowed sweater and pulled it off of him in a slight struggle. She tossed it behind them on the rock in which they lay.

Misty examined Ash's upper body as he hovered over her. She licked her lips at the sight of his broad shoulders and muscular pecs, down to his abs which were coming in nicely. "You're so hot." she told him.

Ash took his turn to look up and down the body of the beautiful woman underneath him "Not nearly as hot as you." he said, and got back down on top of her, resuming their passionate kissing, lips caressing, tongues tangling.

Misty felt and explored Ash's body with curiosity and passion. She ran her fingers through his hair, and around his neck. She cupped his shoulders in her palms whilst he softly kissed up and down the side of her neck. A soft moan escaped her throat, and she slid her hands down to his back, feeling the powerful muscles he developed in recent years.

Though impatient, Ash continued to kiss and suck on Misty's elegant swan-like neck, understanding the importance of foreplay to the woman beneath him. And he didn't mind getting to rest upon such a divine beauty.

Misty slid both her hands down to Ash's lower back, which excited both of them. Misty's vagina was becoming rapidly moist at the thought of Ash making love to her, thrusting his hard cock deep inside her pussy.

"Oh Ash." she moaned. Now she was the impatient one. She moved her hands around Ash's back and underneath him. She slid her hands down and fiddled with his button, desperately trying to get it apart.

Ash was well aware that he could easily unbutton his own pants, but the thrill of a woman trying to get his pants off was exciting, so he let her be and kissed her face. As she struggled with his pants, he pushed off his shoes with his feet.

Misty's desperation and determination pulled off, and she succeeded by getting Ash's jeans unbuttoned. And then wasted no time pulling down the zipper. Once the simple lock on his pants was undone, she uncrossed her legs from around him, and impatiently pushed his pants as far down his legs as she could with her hands.

Once she could not stretch her arms any further, Ash rolled to his side and took his turn removing his pants, relieving some of the constricting pressure on his swollen crotch. Misty kissed him as he did this. But it did not take long. He kicked his pants as far away from them as he could in a surge of adrenaline. They kept their lips locked together, and Ash pulled Misty on top of him, switching their previous positions.

Misty aggressively worked her lips and tongue on Ash's mouth while he now took the opportunity to run his fingers all over her back. But of course he wanted to feel else where. He ran his hands down to her perfect round ass that he longed to wreck with his powerful thrusts. He squeezed her ass with both of his hands, while holding her tighter against his body.

"I want you, Ash." Misty said after they're lips finally separated.

Ash rolled Misty back on to her back so he was on top of her again. He briefly kissed her lips and moved down to her plump breasts behind her bra. He kissed and sucked on the tops of them. Misty clenched his hair in her hands. When she felt him move his mouth down to her stomach, she closed her eyes and felt him softly apply his lips to her. It was starting to become too much for her to handle.

"Oh god, Ash. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." she begged him and kicked off her shoes.

'I will never get tired of hearing that.' Ash thought, quickly getting up on to his knees for position. He put his hands down on the front of Misty's shorts and nervously unbuttoned them, followed by unzipping them. He could see her white panties with butterfree graphics on them.

He placed his hands on her hips and grabbed a hold of the top of her shorts. He pulled them down her long model legs, fully revealing her panties. He could see the outline of her clit, as it was wet from arousal. He applied his hands to her hips again, sliding his fingers beneath her g-string to pull off her underwear.

But Misty's incredible half naked body was attracting more attention than she wanted. A large beedrill dropped down from the sky, hovering inches above Misty's body, which startled Ash, who fell backwards on his butt. Misty began to shake with fear as the buzzing beedrill hovered over her. Then, without warning, the beedrill licked her face like she was a beautiful flower for him to pollinate.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty let out the loudest shriek in modern history, and sprang into running mode, fleeing the very beedrill that humped her leg all those years ago as a weedle back in the Viridian forest. It chased her back in the direction of Pallet Town.

A stunned Ash was left sitting on the rock, angry and saddened. He felt like both destroying something and crying to unleash his emotions. "What the fuck?" he yelled "this isn't funny! And it's getting more repetitive than an ending to a power ranger's episode."

Suddenly Ash's despair vanished when out of the trees stepped a very large breasted juicy lipped long haired…Jynx? She made her way over to the angered poke'mon master "Jynx. Jynx jynx jynx."

(Translation: Go ahead and fuck me. I'm the Beyonce of poke'mon.)

A male member of the paparazzi watched closely from his hidden spot in the brush with a camera in hand "Oh man this'll be sweet."

"Uh no thanks." Ash shook his head "I'm not that desperate. Or am I?" he pondered his actions "Eh. No. Sorry."

"Jynx…" Jynx sadly made her way back in to the trees, never to be seen again. To this day some believe she may have committed suicide.

The camera wielding paparazzi guy was not happy "Damn it! I would have made millions."

.

To be continued…

.

.

In the later stages of writing this chapter I considered going back and adding a sex dream at the beginning of Ash having sex with one of the girls in the cave to fool you guys but I decided not to...and now for an important announcement. The 10th and final chapter is next! All your questions will be answered in the final installment. And when i say question's, I mean one question. Cuz there's really only one question to be answered. Find out who it is next time. R&R please!


	10. Ash's Last 24 Hours of Innocence

**Ash's First/last chapter**

Before the 10th and last chapter of this fic begins, I want to thank all my loyal readers for tagging along on this journey and providing me with your input. It's been a lot of fun writing this story and I've gotten to explore new ranges of humor. But all good things must CUM to an end. And now without further ado, let's read about Ash getting laid for the first time…

(also i'll be making a special announcement at the end of this chapter about a future fic)

* * *

After sleeping in the woods all night, Ash awoke on a beautiful but windy morning, due to the pre stages of the coming hurricane. Little did he know, this would be the last morning, the last day, the last remaining hours of his innocence, because a sex hurricane was headed his way. It was only a matter of time before his cherry would be popped, before his flower would be pollinated, before some lucky person would become a million dollars richer. Today was the day for a miracle.

It all began with a long walk through the thick brush and trees, past the timid poke'mon hiding from beginning trainers, through the heavy howling winds, and the light rain that went with it. Once he made his way out of the forest, he walked into town, past familiar buildings and familiar town residents that waved to him. But he ignored them all. One could easily sense he was in despair and un-welcoming to any conversation or contact.

He finally reached his neighborhood after hours of exhausting walking. He held the ocarina from the branch dwelling kid in his hand that he recently acquired. He walked by his neighbor's house on the path to his own. Bryan sat outside on a lawn chair. His raichu sat next to him in a smaller lawn chair.

"Hey, Ash. I finally got rid of that bee swarm and chased them away into the forest last night." Bryan announced, happily. "But then one of them came back after chasing a girl in underwear around."

"You mean beedrill's?" Ash clarified.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Hey where did you get that ocarina?" Bryan asked, noticing the instrument in his neighbor's hand.

Ash held it above his chest to examine it "I stole it from that guy in the woods to keep him quiet." he explained, and then stuffed it into his pocket.

"What?" anger rose in Bryan "I love that guy's music playing."

"He can go get a real job." Ash said, and put his key in the lock of the door and turned it. He opened it up and walked inside, where he was greeted by ten faces that all turned to look at him. Brock, the poke'mon, and the seven women.

Pikachu immediately raced toward Ash in excitement after being worried about him for so many hours "Pika pi!" he jumped into his master's arms.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you too." he hugged pikachu tight.

"Ash there you are. We've been so worried about you." May said, walking over to him, along with everybody else, who were all dressed in their pajamas, except for Misty that hung back behind everyone. She had a blanket wrapped around her, and did not look well.

"What's wrong with you, Misty?" Ash asked, concerned. "You aren't kissing my feet like everyone else."

"What's wrong with me? I got sick after running around in the storm last night being chased by a giant bug!" Misty screamed, and then sneezed.

"Ohh. Sorry about that. Damn beedrill's huh?" Ash mustered a reassuring smile.

"Did you bring my clothes?" Misty asked, and coughed into her blanket.

"Uhhh…" Ash thought about it…

* * *

Back in the forest by the rock where Ash and Misty almost had sex the night before, the Beyonce jynx had gathered up Misty's clothes and was wearing them, and that even included the suspenders. She smiled in delight.

"Jynx jynx jynx jynx. Jynx."

(Translation: Now I look like a real slut.")

* * *

"Uhhh…no. sorry I forgot." Ash scratched his nose.

Misty glared at him. "I can see how much I mean to you, Ash Ketchum. You didn't protect me from that killer beedrill, AND you didn't bring my clothes." she turned away from him and stormed down the hall to his bedroom. She walked inside and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it as well.

Ash ran down the hall to the door of his bedroom and tried turning the knob to get in. "Hey that's my room! Get out-get out-get out!" he yelled while pounding on the door with his fists in a rage.

The entire group of poke'mon and people watched as Ash pounded the door furiously. Brock decided to attempt to calm him down by approaching him with caution.

"Hey, dude. Relax all right? Let's get you some breakfast." Brock said calmly.

The rate of Ash's fist pounding slowly declined till he came to a complete stop. "Fine. What ever." he walked away from the door and past Brock down the hall. He walked into the kitchen past the watchful eyes of the women and the poke'mon. He opened the fridge and pulled out an entire package of chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of champagne.

"Are you all right?" Dawn asked him.

"I'm just gonna go about a normal day." Ash replied "I'm gonna eat, drink, watch television, play video games, take a nap, jack off, and do anything else I please. And I don't want to be disturbed or I'll go O.J Simpson on everybody. Understood?" Ash asked everyone while taking a seat on the sofa in front of the T.V. He got nothing but silence as his reply. "Good!" he picked up the remote and powered on the tube. He changed the channel to a football game. "Ooh. This will be a good one. Manning versus Manning. Uhhh I forget which one is the one in all the commercials."

"Peyton." Brock reminded him, taking a seat in the near by recliner.

"Go Peyton's team." Ash cheered while taking a drink of the champagne.

"Well I'm still gonna have my fun." Macy whispered to the other women. She removed her shirt and pulled off her shorts, leaving her in just a yellow bra and panties. She walked around the couch and sat beside Ash.

"Two can play at that game." Duplica said, removing her top as well, and shedding her pajama pants. She was left only wearing a green bra and panties. She took the other empty spot next to Ash.

This annoyed the other girls, so May, Dawn, Gisele, and Lisa all shed their outer clothes in the process. Now all the women were only covered by their thin layers of revealing fabric, in their attempt to entice Ash. And all of them wrestled for position on the couch.

Once captivated and mesmerized by such incredible looking women in underwear fighting over him, Ash was now annoyed and angry with them due to the truth he learned the day before. Brock on the other hand was enjoying the view of the women in their bra's and panties, even if they were fighting over his friend and not him.

"You look amazing, Lisa." Brock winked at her while examining her figure.

"Oh, thank you." Lisa giggled and blushed at his compliment.

"Could you chicks give me some space? I'm trying to watch the Manning madness." Ash said, with the girls getting on his nerves. Then he noticed next to the recliner was Brock's abra, eating some poke'mon food out of a bowl. "Hey Brock, how come you didn't use Abra to teleport me out of the cave before?" he asked.

"Well gee, Ash. I'm sorry that I can't think of every thing." Brock apologized with an offended tone in his voice.

Suddenly a bright flash went off, grabbing their attention to the living room window, where a recognizable face peeked through, holding a camera in his hands. It was Todd Snapp, the poke'mon photographer.

"What the fuck?" Ash got up out of his seat and walked, or stormed to the cracked window. "what do you think you're doing, Todd?"

Todd sweat dropped "Uhh. Sorry. I was hired to take pictures of you for "Sweet Life" Magazine and "Prying Eyes" Magazine in an attempt to capture the moments leading up to and after you lose your virginity" he explained with a cheerful attitude.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu posed for a photo of his own.

"Sorry, Pikachu. Not this time. I found new work." he told him.

"Chu!" Pikachu pouted and crossed his arms.

"I can't take this mass attention anymore!" Ash yelled "I'm going out. And none of you better follow me. That includes you too, Pikachu. I want to be alone." he collected him self and head out the door, once again leaving behind a sad and disappointed pikachu.

"I can still photograph you though right?" Todd said, having ventured away from the window and in the direction of Ash who walked away from his house.

"No, Snapp! Or I'll snap you in half on my knee!" Ash threatened, storming off down the road into the storm.

"Well this sucks." Brock said from his position on the chair "It's been two quarter's now and neither team has scored…kind of like Ash" he joked and laughed. But the serious expressions on the faces of Pikachu, Ms. Mime, and the women ended his laughter and he resumed watching the game.

Not long after Ash left the house, he was approached by none other than team rocket. But they were dressed rather peculiar. James wore a fur coat and a hat with a feather sticking out of it, and he held a gold cane. Jessie was just dressed like a whore, and Meowth had on a human skin coat as opposed to fur.

"What do you three want?" Ash asked annoyed.

"We're here to steal your virginity." Jessie said.

"You're not getting my virginity!" Ash covered his crotch with his right hand.

"Yes we are. So prepare to fuck me." Jessie argued.

"And make it double penetration." James added.

"No James. I'm not doing that." Jessie told him. She coughed. "So fuck me now my vagina's so tight."

"Eh. It's all right." James didn't quite agree.

"Meowth. That's right!"

"Nooooooo!" Ash ran away from the pimp/prostitute crew…

* * *

Several hours went by after getting rid of the annoying ones. Ash found a path of escape to get his mind off of the events that had transpired. He went where anybody in his situation would go. He went to a children's pizza and gaming destination. He played ski ball, air hockey, first person shooter games, and other games that ate up his tokens which he paid a lot of money for. Then he sat down at one of the tables in the corner and chowed down on some pepperoni pizza. A large stack of tickets lay rest next to the large pizza he had already finished half of.

"Hi there, kiddo!" someone in a ridiculous looking Rattata costume approached him and ruined his silent meal.

"Oh great." Ash put a hand on the side of his face being very un-thrilled, ignoring the rat-poke'mon/person.

"You look like you need a hug." the rattata opened his arms to hug Ash, but had them swatted away.

"Get lost, rat. I'm not 18 any more." Ash told him.

"Hey look, pal." the rattata spoke "if you're gonna come to 'Fucky Meese', you have to anticipate being hassled by Fucky Meese him self. And I'M Fucky Meese!" he pointed to him self, his cheery expression never changing to meet his angry tone of voice…of course.

"That's a real unfortunate name for a popular children's restaurant chain." Ash said, getting up out of his seat and walking away and out the door. He walked for awhile with his head down and his hands in his pockets, or technically Gary's pockets, still wearing his long time friend's borrowed clothing. As he walked the streets of his home town, other resident's gave him encouragement. People that he went to school with long ago…

"I still say you should fuck them all in some kind of magical harem." a guy named Tim told him.

"As long as it isn't Misty. I think she's a better match for Gary anyways." a girl named Hannah said.

"I'd like you to just get it over with already but I have to admit it's highly entertaining getting to read about your train wreck." Mario said passing by him.

"Just buy a hooker, dude." a guy named Lemon suggested.

"I wish I was you. Lucky bastard!" his 3rd grade desk mate, Mumble said in envy.

"I understand you want to lose your virginity really badly. But shouldn't you have a bit more dignity?" one of his childhood female friends, Joey asked him. She had now come into full development and was looking very fine.

"Wanna have sex with me?" Ash asked her, hopingly. But Joey just walked away.

"I think Dawn should be the lucky girl." a woman named Shirona told him.

Ash sighed and tried to drown out the suggestions and wishes of his fellow Pallet Town family, when he stumbled upon a Catholic church. The only Catholic church in town; the one he used to go to seldom with his mother as a kid. "Maybe they could help me." he thought and walked into the church for guidance. When he walked inside he stepped up to a booth, where a man in a robe stood.

"Can we help you, child?" he asked Ash, examining the poke'mon master, but realized he was too hold.

"I'm here to confess my sins." Ash said with his head down.

"Of course. Right down there, the 3rd confession cube to your right is open."

Ash walked down the hall and sat down in a chair to begin. On the other side of the screen, the priest had one leg crossed and was reading 'Prying Eyes' Magazine.

"I'm just gonna cut the intro with the prayer and all. But it's been over eleven years since my last confession because I went out to become a poke'mon trainer and haven't had time for god and other questionable figures." Ash explained.

"Uh-huh. Go on…" the priest said, half paying attention.

"Well I've been trying to have sex with every woman I can when the opportunity is presented to me." Ash started "I've been so consumed with trying to lose my virginity that I forgot who I am and who the women I've been trying to fuck are. They're human beings just like me. But I turned this whole thing into some sort of game. All my followers on Twitter have been keeping tabs on my journey for so many years and all of them have their own opinions. Some of them want me to fuck Misty first, other people want me to fuck May or Dawn first. And some even mentioned Gary. And then there are those who want me to just fuck them all. Which a magical harem for me to rule over would be pretty awesome. But just so everyone knows, I don't care who I fuck first. I just want to lose my virginity and get it over with so I can breathe again and live a normal celebrity life."

"I'm gonna stop you there." the priest said, putting away the magazine "You shouldn't even be having sex until you're married. Even in this day and age. So wait till you're married to express your love, and then have a dozen children. With so many kids to take care of, you'll never have time to for sex again. It's a relief."

'I need a new religion' Ash thought, re-thinking his decision "Oh but I'm not the only one whose sinning in this game. All these women are fighting to be my first all because of a million dollar reward to the one who takes my virginity."

"Wait." the priest's ears perked up "are you Ash Ketchum? The poke'mon master champion?"

"Uh yeah." Ash answered.

"Would you have sex with my wife?" the priest asked "so I can quit this business and never have to hear people whining all day long ever again."

"Ahhh. No. No way." Ash got up to leave.

"If you don't like the pussy you can have sex with me instead! I don't care if you aren't a little boy!" the priest shouted, but this offer only made Ash run away faster.

He ran for about a mile until he came across a Chinese restaurant. "All of this running and confessing has made me hungry." he said, holding his stomach. He walked inside and ordered some noodles and chicken. Once he finished his meal, he opened up his fortune cookie. "Maybe there's some good news in here."

He snapped the cookie in half and read the fortune inscribed 'Today you will lose your virginity.'

"Damn it!" Ash crumpled up the fortune, followed by a sigh. "I guess I had to face it eventually. I'm sick of running. Maybe I should just go home." he got off his chair and walked out of the restaurant.

"Excuse me, I'd like to speak to your manager." a man at a near by table said to one of the waitress's. "My fortune said I'd lose my virginity today. I haven't been a virgin for nearly twenty years!" he complained.

As soon as Ash stepped out the door of the restaurant, a flash went off in his face. He saw Todd standing not to far in front of him "Leave me alone!" Ash yelled, shielding his face with his hands.

"It's my job, Ash." Todd explained.

"I'm gonna break that stupid camera!" Ash threatened and was about to snatch it out of Todd's hands when he was approached by a guy in green, escorted by two police officers.

"Excuse me, sir. But did you steal this gentleman's musical instrument?" one of the officer's asked him.

"Errr. Yes okay! I stole it." he took the ocarina out of his pocket and handed it back to the forest man. "But he's really fucking annoying and it was getting on my nerves."

"That's his job, sir." the other officer chimed in.

"My job is to help people who are lost in the woods find their way out by playing my ocarina so they follow the sound of the music, and then I can direct them into town." the ocarina player explained.

"…sorry." Ash apologized. The ocarina player and the officers left, and Ash decided to go back home to face another kind of music.

* * *

Early that evening, just as the sun was starting to set, Ash made it back to his house. His house that was once so peaceful and innocent, had become a disturbing place of craziness, sexiness, and hilariousness over the course of the past week. It was both fun and frustrating, exhilarating and depressing. But could tonight be the final chapter?

Ash walked up to the front door and turned the knob to open it. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. All seemed peaceful enough with the exception of the television on in the living room. He walked deeper inside to get a look. There on the couch sat only Macy and Duplica, watching the poke'mon planet channel.

"Hey." Ash simply and quietly greeted them as he walked around for them to see him.

"Hey, Ash." Duplica replied "Oh! Gary came over to get his clothes back. I think he's in your room."

"Okay." Ash walked to his room and looked down at his clothes, just realizing that he still had on the borrowed wardrobe. Once he got to his bedroom, he opened up the door and was stunned to see Gary was naked on his bed…but so too was the young woman beneath him. Gary and Gisele were having sex in the missionary position. He watched as Gary drove his newly de-virginized cock into Gisele's vagina. He watched Gisele scratch Gary's back and moan in pleasure.

"Oh Gary. Yes. Fuck me!" Gisele moaned.

Though angry, Ash decided not to disturb them. He shut the door and sighed. "I need a friend." Ash turned around to the guest bedroom, seeking comfort and advice from his girl-crazy friend. He opened the door and once again was stunned and surprised to see more sex occurring right before his eyes. Brock was fucking Lisa doggie style on the bed.

Brock drilled his cock hard into Lisa's pussy, shaking the bed, and slapping her ass with his right hand. Both of them moaned and groaned. Brock thrusted hard and fast, and took a hold of Lisa's hair and pulled it.

"I wonder if she knows it's Brock fucking her." Ash said quietly. He shut the door and turned to walk down the end of the hall to his mother's room to see who was in there. But that would be the worst door to open. He opened it up to see Ms. Mime laying on her back with her legs spread, and Pikachu in between them fucking her.

'Oh my god!' Ash thought 'I thought Mimey was a lesbian.' he pulled the door shut and walked away back down the hall, and back out the front door of the house. He sat down outside on a patio chair. "Everybody is having sex except me." he sighed. "I need some understanding friends." Ash called out two of his poke'mon for comfort.

Charizard came out of his poke'ball and posed yet again with his wings spread and his biceps flexed. The other poke'mon was Geodude, which Ash apparently captured 'off camera.'

"CHARRRR!" Charizard pulled a photograph out from behind his back of his girlfriend Charla.

"You wanna be with her don't you?" Ash asked, looking at the photo.

Charizard only growled (Translation: I'm really horny and I want to go fuck her!)

"Okay, buddy. Go ahead." Ash said sadly. Charizard took flight to the sky, going out to seek some hot tail. Literally.

"I guess it's just me and you, Geodude." Ash said, watching his charizard disappear past the horizon.

"Dude!" geodude gripped Ash's leg in his hands and began humping his leg again.

"Ahhhh! Stop that!" Ash kicked geodude away from him, bringing a tear to the poke'mon's rocky eye. "You know what? I'm pretty sure Brock's geodude is a female. Let's go get you the satisfaction of real…rock pussy?" Ash said, walking inside the house, followed close behind by geodude. Inside the house, Ash found Brock's back pack and his geodude marked poke'ball. He called out the poke'mon on to the floor next to his geodude.

Ash's geodude looked over the attractive female from side to side, and gazed intently at her rock tits. "DUDE!" he went in behind her and the two began to mate.

Ash sweat dropped "You two could use some privacy." he dragged the rug that the poke'mon mated on, across the floor and into a closet. He shut the door and walked into the living room to talk to the girls. "Hey where is Misty, May, and Dawn?" he asked, realizing that the three were not there.

"They split up and went out to look for you." Dupica answered "they were really worried."

"I see." but Ash was not convinced of that. He still believed the women only wanted to use him for financial gain.

His train of thought was disrupted when Brock walked into the kitchen wearing just his boxer's. "Hey, Ash. What's up you crazy man you?" he said happily while pointing his fingers at Ash like they were guns.

"Why are you so happy?" Ash asked.

"Cuz I get to have PUSSY!" Brock happily exclaimed, while gathering up some condoms in his arms, which were set next to the land line, which had been unplugged so there were no annoying disturbances.

"Oh. Congratulations." Ash said sadly. "hey what do I do if women only want to be with me for money?"

"It's called the circle of life my son. If they aren't after your money than they aren't real women" Brock replied. "just as if we aren't after their pussies than we aren't real men."

"Ohh." Ash frowned at Brock's disappointing but mostly truthful logic.

"I've been waiting along time for this moment to CUM! I'm destined for anything at alllll!" Brock sang the Green Day song as he went back down the hall to his room.

Ash didn't feel any better now being back home, between Brock's singing, the poke'mon planet program called 'Pocket-Monsters Inside Me' glaring on the television, the geodude mating, Gisele's moaning, and Ms. Mime's moaning. "I gotta get out of here." Ash quietly snuck out the front door yet again to go be some where else for awhile. But where could he go? Then he remembered one of his options…

* * *

Late that evening Ash arrived at Professor Oak's lab, which was only inhabited by Tracy since the professor was out of town on business. Tracy opened the door to see his friend standing their with his back slouched, still wearing Gary's clothes which had become dirty and torn from the last 24 hours. "Gary isn't gonna be happy that you ruined his favorite sweater. But please, come on in."

After taking a shower and changing into another pair of Gary's clothes, Ash found him self situated in the living room watching American Pie on one of the movie channels. "This seems familiar." he said, taking a drink of Mountain Dew.

"Well yeah absolutely. Hell yeah." Tracy said, walking back and fourth in the room, talking on the phone. "I can't wait. Yes I can't wait to see my lovely flower. You bloom more with beauty every time I see you…I love you too. Buh-byee." Tracy hung up the phone "That was Daisy. Misty's sister. She's coming over tomorrow and we're gonna make this place dirtier than Sanchez."

"Wow. I didn't know you and Daisy were dating." Ash said.

"Well…I've become some what of a pretty big player in the community. Or 'playa.' Girl's can't resist my charm." Tracy grinned. "my secret is being romantic and lying to women and telling them individually they're the only one I could ever love."

"Tracy…that strategy has been around since the dawn of man. And woman." Ash said, unimpressed.

"Shhhh!" Tracy shushed him loudly.

Ash yawned loudly "I'd like to see how this movie ends. Do they lose their virginities or not. But I'm tired. I'll watch the rest tomorrow if you don't mind recording it."

"Okay okay." Tracy set the settings to record. "now let me show you to your quarter's for the night." he got up to lead him to his room.

"I was just gonna sleep in Oak's room." Ash said, walking in that direction.

"Uh sorry Ash. You can't. You see when ever Sammy goes out of town, I sleep in his room." Tracy told him.

"What? Why?" Ash asked.

"Because he has a memory foam mattress. When I sleep on his bed it feels like I'm sleeping with God." Tracy explained.

"Okay fine. I'll sleep in Gary's bed." Ash said, turning around.

"You can't do that either. Gary will probably be home later. But you can sleep in my bed." Tracy offered.

"Okay. Good night." Ash opened the door to Tracy's bedroom and walked in. The first thing he noticed was all of the sketches tacked all over the bedroom walls of all sorts of different poke'mon from over the years.

He walked over to the bed and noticed on the nightstand was a sketch book of Tracy's recent drawings. Ash opened it up to see a sketch of various poke'mon mating, which included golems, onix's, jigglypuffs, meowths, and a nidoking and nidoqueen couple. "Why would he sketch these?" he wondered. He closed the book, turned off the light, stripped him self completely of his clothes and hopped into bed for some shut eye.

* * *

About half an hour later, Ash was still awake, but trying to fall asleep. He lay on his side starring at the wall in front of him even though it was too dark to see anything. He sighed and closed his eyes.

The door to the room opened, and in stepped a female. Apparently somebody followed him…but before Ash could turn to see the figure in the crack of light, she shut the door and it was pitch black again. The mysterious figure slowly made her way to the bed and crawled in next to Ash.

She put her soft hand on his chest, feeling around, and then up to his neck. She applied her gentle lips to his and kissed him. Ash kissed back, and put one of his hands on her bare back. The two made out on their sides.

As they kissed, Ash explored the mysterious woman's nude body with his hand, feeling her curves and her physical beauty from her breasts, down her waist, hips, and ass. But he wanted a hundred percent confirmation that it was indeed a female he was making out with. He moved his hand over the front of her thigh, and in between her legs. He stuck his middle and index fingers into her moist vagina, which registered a quiet gasp from the female.

This was good enough for Ash. He had waited too long for this moment. His penis was rock solid, and sandwiched in between their stomachs. He could no longer take it. He rolled the woman on to her back so he was laying on top of her. He adjusted and held him self above her with his hands to her side. He poked at her lower body with his penis, till it found an opening. He slowly and carefully inserted it into her vagina.

Ash gasped and moaned. For the first time in his life his penis was inside a woman's vagina. He wasted no time thrusting back and fourth. He moaned as the head of his cock slowly penetrated and rubbed along the vaginal walls. He couldn't believe he had been missing out on this for so long. He never thought his hands could be replaced.

It was so soft, so wet, so warm, so tight, so good. Ash needed to feel an increased sense of pleasure, so he thrusted faster. He moaned and grunted with each thrust. The woman clawed at his back as he nailed her to the mattress.

She moaned and moaned, feeling her pussy being penetrated with such force and precision. For Ash's first time, he was making a good impression, as he made the woman he fucked moan and squeal. And he took much pride and pleasure in doing so.

Over and over he drilled his hard cock deep inside her pussy. Though his body was becoming exhausted, and he sweat from every pore he had, the pleasure was too overwhelming to even notice. Instead of slowing down, his strength and energy increased. He fucked her harder and faster. And she moaned louder and more frequently.

Ash didn't care how warm the room became, or how scratched his back got. This was the experience he longed to fulfill for so long and it felt even better than he imagined. The satisfaction came from both the incredible feeling he achieved through fucking her and the verbal and physical response she gave him.

Ash pounded her pussy as hard as he could. The bed frame seemed to be in danger of collapsing, and the walls almost seem to shake from the vibrations. The woman moaned as Ash gave her the pounding of a lifetime.

The louder the woman got from nearing an orgasm, the more excited this made Ash. He pumped it into high gear, tearing through her tight pussy. Now he grunted louder, feeling the climax of his actions getting closer. He squeezed the woman's shoulders and shut his eyes. He was almost there. It was the greatest feeling he ever experienced and he could no longer express it verbally as the intense pleasure paralyzed him. He drilled his cock harder and harder, faster and faster. Till his cum shot deep inside the woman's vagina. He groaned loudly and thrusted till the cum dribbled out of him.

Ash came to a complete stop and rolled over and out of the woman on to his back. He panted for a short while, before he closed his eyes, and fell fast asleep. Ash Ketchum was no longer a virgin…

* * *

Ash's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning. He looked at the clock radio. It was 8:51a.m. Then he checked both sides of him. But there was no woman to be seen. Then he lifted the covers to check, though obvious there was no one under there. Ash shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I fucked a woman! In your face virgins!" he jumped out of bed, still naked "I had sex! I'm not a virgin! You hear me world? Ash Ketchum is a man!" after shouting, he got dressed and quickly made his way outside, forgetting to say goodbye to Tracy.

Ash walked out of the house humming a happy tune, passing near by Todd Snapp on his way.

"Good morning, Ash." Todd said followed with a wink. He patted his camera.

Ash just kept on walking happily and confidently. He walked up to a little kid playing in the front yard of his house. "Hey kid, do you know what time it is?"

"Uhh…no I don't have a wa-"

"I don't care! I'm not a virgin!" Ash yelled, interrupting the kid and continued on his way. He walked by the 'Virgin' mega store and stopped to point and laugh at it.

After making fun of virgins, the man who was a virgin not even nine hours ago walked up to his house. As he went to turn the door knob, it opened up and his mother stood there glaring at him.

"Mommy!" he opened his arms to hug her.

"Ash Ketchum! Why are there a bunch of whores in my house? And why is there a hole in the bathroom? Which is dripping with white stuff." Delia angrily asked him.

Ash sweat dropped. "Uh…uh…they came over yesterday for a quiet formal party. And I don't know anything about a hole in the bathroom wall." he nervously lied.

"Well okay then. You're off the hook. You're lucky I love you so much." she hugs her son.

"Hey when did you get home, Mom? Has it been a week already?" Ash asked.

"I got home this morning. I called last night to give you a head's up but I couldn't get through cuz apparently the phone was disconnected." she explained.

"Ohhh." Ash scratched his scalp.

"Well come on in, honey. I prepared a big breakfast. And if you excuse me I'm gonna go take a shower. I need to get the plane smell off me." she kissed her son on the head and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Ash walked into the kitchen. There at the table sat everybody eating breakfast. Brock, the poke'mon, and the women. "Hey everyone!" he greeted them with enthusiasm.

"Hi, Ash!" everyone shouted back in unison.

"Wow. We're good. No one was late or anything." May said, making everyone laugh.

"Hey where's Gary?" Ash asked, noticing his friend was not there.

"He went back home last night." Gisele answered.

"Ohh. Well in other news. Guess who isn't a virgin any more." Ash crossed his arms and grinned.

"Ooh! I'm not I'm not!" Brock raised his hand.

"No. I had sex last night. I'm not a virgin. Fuck yes!" Ash exclaimed and did a little dance to display his happiness.

"Hell yeah, brother!" Brock got up and hi-fived his friend, followed by a fist pump. And then they hugged "My little boy is all grown up." Brock wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Who…who was the girl?" Macy asked, extremely disappointed. Sadness in her voice.

"Well actually it's kind of funny. I don't know who she is." Ash blushed.

Everyone at the table raised their eyebrows "How the fuck do you not know who she is?" Misty asked, with a rage growing inside her, eliminating her as the possible mystery woman.

"Because it was dark. She crept into my room last night. No words were spoken. It was like magic, and we just did it. And it was amazing." Ash said, as if he were in love with the mystery girl.

All of the women exchanged angry and accusing glances with one another, each one waiting for the mystery girl to reveal her self.

"Okay. It was me!" Dawn finally came forward, standing up with a big smile crept on her lips.

The women just gasped. They couldn't believe it. Their quest to take Ash's virginity had finally come to an end. The girls were too upset to finish their breakfast. So they got up and started to head out the door, including Lisa, which Brock followed like a puppy dog.

"Wait Lisa. What about us?" he asked, following her away.

"Girls wait!" Ash tried to stop them "You can still sleep with me. I'm a second time virgin." he tried to persuade them. But it did not work. They all walked out the door, slamming it shut behind them.

"Now it's just us." Dawn smiled.

Ash took her hands in his "Oh Dawn I can't begin to tell you how amazing last night was. It was worth the long excruciating wait." he kissed her on the lips. "Wanna go fuck again?"

Dawn frowned "I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you enjoy what we had last night?" Ash asked her.

Dawn sighed "It wasn't me all right? I lied. I just wanted to get rid of everyone."

"It wasn't you?" Ash was immensely confused.

"But you could just lie and say it was me so I can get the million dollars." she smiled "I'll have sex with you as much as you want." she offered and licked her lips.

Ash sighed "I can't. I can't just lie and say that. I refuse to cooperate." he said. This earned him a hard slap to the face. Dawn stormed out of the house and left him behind, stunned. Though confused and upset, he took a seat at the table to finish off everyone's breakfast they left behind. "So much for my harem." he said sadly, while stuffing his face with food.

Pikachu jumped on to the chair next to him, and grabbed the bottle of ketchup "Pikachu.."

Ms. Mime took the seat next to Pikachu "Mime mime mime."

As Ash ate, he could hear his mother having a conversation on the phone with somebody in the next room. "Oh really?" he heard his mom say "then that means there will be lots of time for us to spend together."

"Gross." Ash wanted to cover his ears, listening to his mom talk to some fling.

"but I sure had fun last night." she continued.

"Err." the conversation was frustrating Ash even more, boiling his temperature.

"Wait. What are you talking about Tracy? What do you mean you weren't there…? Then who did I have sex with?"

Ash dropped the fork on the table and his eyes enlarged "…Oh my god…" he couldn't believe it "…we're rich…"

.

.

THE END

.

.

_I would like to first apologize to those of you who were majorly disappointed by the ending. But try to have a sense of humor about it. I know it's disturbing though. I disturbed my self. But I planned this ending before I even started writing this story. Please review and feel free to give me negative feedback. I look forward to reading each and every one of your reviews._

**UPDATE! THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY TITLED AS ash's second SO READ AND REVIEW! !**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue bonus chapter**

_Special announcement at the end of the chapter. Read on…_

Once the media got a hold of the information about Ash and his mother having sex with one another, it was the major discussion on every talk show and media outlet available despite the fact that Pallet Town was experiencing Hurricane Melody that reaked terrible havoc and destruction. Sadly this story was cast out of the spotlight.

Everyone who watched the news for the first time will never forget where they were when they saw it:

"Breaking news alert! Remember that million dollar reward the poke'mon league was offering to the woman who takes poke'mon master Ash Ketchum's virginity? Well we have the latest information on that. If you're pregnant, have a heart condition, or get sick easily, we advise that you change the channel now. Because it's just been reported that the woman who will claim the prize is none other than Ash Ketchum's own mother, Delia Ketchum."- news broadcaster.

Professor Oak sits at a long rectangular table with nine other men and women attending a conference inside the Poke'Dex headquarters in Viridian City. They witness the news on a television on the wall. The room fills with gasps, screams, shivers, and vomit out of disgust.

Everybody in the room looks at Professor Samuel Oak for his reaction.

"I don't know that guy." He nervously says.

"You couldn't stop bragging about him to us after he became a poke'mon master." A man next to him refreshed his memory."

"Well I wish I didn't know him because then I could get a good laugh out of this." Sam covers puts his face in his hands.

* * *

In Saffron City at a sports bar, Jessie, James, and Meowth watched the news unfold. They all spit out their drinks in unison.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Jessie asked, wide eyed.

"Of course." James gets up off the stool "this is that fake news channel. It's not real. It's not real!" James grabs and shakes Jessie, trying to convince himself of his own lie.

"Keep it togetha guys. Keep it togethaaa!" Meowth starts crying and hugs his friends, who also start crying.

* * *

The ocarina player in the woods sits on his branch listening to the big news on a solar power operated radio beside him. "Oh my god!" He laughs so hard and uncontrollably that he falls backwards on accident and off of the branch on to the hard dirt below.

* * *

At Dawn's apartment back in Sinnoh she observes the tragedy and does not take it well. She laughs like a mad scientist and speaks irrationally "Bleep bloop bleep blop. Yada yada yada" she bangs the top of her head with a mallet, and then does a series of cartwheels and flips, going bananas.

* * *

In Cerulean City during a gym match, Misty hears the news being delivered on a screen inside the gym. She looks at the screen and watches, frozen in shock. A smile forms on her lips and she starts to laugh slowly, gradually growing louder till she falls to the floor, and then transitions from laughter to sobbing uncontrollably.

Her opponent at the other end of the gym observes her with confusion "You shouldn't battle on your period." He tells her.

* * *

Flashbacking to Tracy hearing the news for the first time over the phone, Delia asks him "Who did I have sex with?"

Tracy goes from confused, to wide eyed in horror. "Excuse me." He puts down the phone and runs to the closest trash bin he can find and pukes into it. "Oh god. That's terrible!" he vomits some more and returns to the phone. "Uh where were we?" he asks.

"I asked you who I had sex with? If you weren't in your bed than who was?"

"Excuse me." Tracy puts the phone down again and runs back to the trash bin to vomit.

* * *

In Petalburg City, May and Max watch from the comfort of their living room on the couch. Both of them stare at the screen in silence, taking in the news. They both look at one another and then back to the television. May picks up the remote and turns off the TV.

"I think I need to go throw up." She says, holding her stomach.

"Me too." Max puts a hand on his own stomach and the two run into their bedrooms and shut the doors. Max jumps on his bed and pulls down his shorts and underwear(he's in his late teens now btw) and thinks about Ash and his mom having sex, exciting Max till he's erect…

He strokes his hard cock with his hand, apparently getting some sort of sick thrill out of the idea of Ash fucking his own mother. It takes him less than ten minutes to bust a nut.

Meanwhile in May's room…she lays on her bed naked, masturbating with a big red colored dildo. She moans as it penetrates her vagina. She too looks to be getting a sick thrill. She lasts about twenty minutes having fun.

* * *

In Pewter City a guy drives out of control down a hill in his old Camaro after his breaks were mysteriously cut. He screams at people to get out of the way, and then drives in through the entrance of a pillow factory, desperately avoiding factory workers and completely covering the top of his vehicle in pillows. He manevures his way out the other end of the building and back on to the street.

Brock meanwhile sits in his apartment on his recliner taking in the news on the television. He hops up and spills a bowl of popcorn. "OH MY GOD! NOOOOO!" he runs around the recliner in circles, not sure how to react, till he stops.

"I don't want to live anymore!" he sees an open window and runs towards it, leaping out of the window to kill himself, but right as the car with a roof of pillows drives by, saving him. "What the?"

"The power of pillows!" the driver shouts up to Brock.

* * *

In Pallet Town…

Ash's neighbor, Bryan sees the news. "Ah that's funny." He walks out of his home and up to Ash's door and knocks.

"Go away!" Ash yells.

"Are you watching the news? It's crazy. You wouldn't believe what this guy just did." Bryan shouted.

Ash sighs and turns on the TV to the news. His jaw drops. His picture is in the upper right hand corner of the screen, and the tagline below says 'Momma's Boy'

"Huh?" Ash raises an eyebrow.

"Just in case you missed it, Ash Ketchum made whoopee with his own mother." The broadcaster says.

"Ew gross!" Ash turns of the television.

_Epilogue Concludes…_

_This is my way of promoting my new fan fic and sequel to this story, 'Ash's Second' which is now out and ready for reading. I'll see you all there!_


End file.
